The PlayPen
by Tainted Love007
Summary: DMHP Slash. Harry has been missing since age four. Now a new student comes to Hogwarts. She attracts every boy, but leaves them shocked when they find out she's Harry Potter. Now the truth is out, but one more question remains. Where was he all this time?
1. Chapter 1: The PlayPen

To Readers that have read the story, you will notice that Harry is going to be quite different in this new version of the PlayPen. Harry Potter will **no longer be the innocent little boy** in this story. He will be like any other teenager so you might have to read it over again. To readers that haven't read to story, I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is not mine. It's J. K. Rowling's. But if it were, I would have Tom Felton and Daniel Radcliffe making out in the films.

_**No Flames Allowed!!!!!!**_

**_Warning: _**Male-Male Relationships, Swearing, Sexual Situations, M-Preg, Draco bashing others, a Voldemort Pedophile, OOC Harry, and some grammar mistakes that I may have overlooked.

**Summary:** Harry Potter has been missing since age four. Now a new student has arrived in Howgarts. She seems to attract boys everywhere she goes, but she leaves everyone shocked when they find out she's Harry Potter. Now that the truth is out, one question remains. Where did he go all those years ago? DM/HP Slash

* * *

**Chapter 1: The PlayPen **

A small little boy at the age of four was happily sleeping under the staircase of his only living relatives. He was dreaming he was flying in the air on a broomstick in red robes. He was flying just above the lake. He felt the mist of the water hitting the surface of his face. He stuck out his hand and ran his fingers in the water as he flew. Something caught his eye up ahead and he pulled up on the broom to fly higher. He looked down and saw a giant squid raise a tentacle up moving left and right looking like it was waving at him.

A rapping on the small door under the staircase interrupted his dreaming. "Boy! Get up now and get dressed!" The little boy's name was Harry Potter and he lived with his Aunt and Uncle along with their son, Dudley. Harry had short black hair, broken glasses that his cousin broke twice, emerald eyes and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead that he received from the car accident that killed his mother and father, hence he was living with his aunt and uncle.

Harry was a very thin boy for his age wearing his cousin's hand-me-downs that looked like baby elephant skin. He yawned and stretched and rubbed his eyes. He crawled to the door and opened it. He winced when the light hit him full force and closed his eyes waiting for them to adjust. Today was Dudley's birthday and they were going to a brand new amusement park that was opening today. The Dursleys would have left him with his babysitter, Mrs. Figg, but she was sick today. They had no choice but to take him with them.

He went upstairs and brushed his hair and teeth and washed his face and hands. He changed into another pair of Dudley's hand-me-downs and ran downstairs to the kitchen. His Aunt Petunia was teaching him how to cook. He didn't know why – he was only four years old. Why would he need to know how to cook? She answered him by saying that women love men that cook. He simply said that girls had cooties and asked her why Dudley didn't have to cook. She never answered him.

After they ate, everyone pilled into the car. On the way to the amusement park, Dudley started to poke Harry in the arm and it was annoying him to no end. He yelled at Dudley and his Uncle Vernon hollered at him for making a racket. Once they got there, his Uncle cursed. Harry looked out the window to see that there was no parking space and on the way inside the park, there was a very, very long line. There was one more vacant lot and Vernon was going for it. When he thought he was going to get that parking spot, someone pulled in. Now the whole parking lot was filled. Petunia told Harry and Dudley to cover their ears – and they did – so they couldn't hear Vernon swearing his inappropriate language.

Once he cooled down, he drove all over the parking lot twice to see if anyone left early – but sadly nobody did – and Vernon had to park on the side walk three blocks away from the amusement park. They got out and started walking. Dudley complained why he had to walk so far from the park on his birthday. Harry just rolled his eyes.

They were standing in line for almost and hour and a half and Dudley still wouldn't stop complaining. Finally they got in and the place was crowded and every ride had about fifty people in one line. Vernon turned to Harry. "Now listen boy, if you do anything to ruin Dudley's birthday, you will wish you've never been born." Harry nodded nervously.

* * *

**1 Hour Later**

Harry was sitting alone on a bench near a kiddie ride. He was sitting there for the past ten minutes, but he didn't know that because he didn't know how to count. The whole time that they were there, Dudley only got on one ride and spent the rest of the hour eating hotdogs, popcorn and cotton candy washed down with some Pepsi. Petunia went to bring Dudley to the washroom to clean his face and sticky fingers and Vernon wondered off somewhere and they left poor Harry on the bench.

Fifteen minutes went by and little Harry was getting bored of just sitting there. He went exploring. He walked all around the amusement park, watching as kids walked holding hands with their parents. He even watched the kids on the rides enjoying the time of their lives.

Harry wanted to go home and headed back to the bench. By the time he got there, the amusement park was even busier and everyone was bumping into each other. Harry had a hard time not getting squashed. Finally, Harry made it to the bench and stood on it trying to find two familiar fat blobs and a skinny stick, but no such luck. Harry sighed and decided to go home by himself.

* * *

**Hours Later**

Harry was lost and he was ready to break down. He didn't know how long he had been walking, but he did know that he was for a long time. The sun was going down and the streetlights were starting to flash on.

He was walking on the sidewalk in downtown London and was scared. The buildings were old and people were walking around looking like they didn't sleep or washed up for days. He even saw a man sleeping in an alley with newspapers covering him to keep him warm. Somewhere in the distance, a car alarm went off and police sirens soon after. Two men, smoking pot stared at him as he passed by. Harry ran now thinking monsters were going to get him.

Finally, Harry saw a woman on the corner of the street. She looked like a nice lady. She was wearing a tiny little skirt and a small shirt showing her belly. She was wearing a lot of bracelets, glitter, and lip-gloss and had a pink wig on too. She was talking to another woman for a second and the lady went away. Harry walked up to her and tugged on her skirt lightly to get her attention.

She looked down yelped. "Blimey! You scared me there. What is a little boy like you doing out at this time o' night?"

"I'm lost."

"Aw, you poor little thing. Where's your mummy?"

"She died."

"What 'bout your daddy?"

"He died, too."

"Oh, you poor baby," she cooed. She thought that he was an orphan and came up with an idea. "Alright boy-o, follow me." Harry took her hand and walked with her to another corner with another pretty lady. She wore similar clothes as the first lady. This woman had long blonde hair, lipstick, blue eye shadow and eyeliner.

"'Aye, Amanda! This little cutie here is lost. Should we take him to Big Ben?"

The women Harry was walking toward looked at him and smiled kindly to him. "Why isn't he a little bundle of joy," the woman smiled.

"Yeah, he got lost."

"Where are his parents?"

"He said they're dead."

"Aw, poor thing. Definitely take him to Big Ben."

The two women agreed and took Harry's hands into their own and walked down the street. "Oh damn! I forgot," the first woman said. "My name is Drew and this is Amanda," she pointed to the second woman. Amanda spoke "What's your name, sweetie?"

"Harry. Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter. Hmm, has a nice ring to it," said Amanda.

"Where are we going," Harry asked.

"We're going to the PlayPen," said Drew.

"I'm not a baby."

"Oh, its not that kind of playpen. It's where all the grown-ups come to play," said Amanda. "Grown-ups play in playpens?"

Amanda and Drew just smiled at each other. Two minutes of walking and they came to a building that had the words '_PlayPen'_ in green neon. They walked by a big man standing in front of the doors. His eyebrows rose when he saw Harry. They walked by woman waving and cooing over Harry. All the women were dressed up like Drew and Amanda and they were playing with older men. Some women were playing on poles. Harry could never play like they could. Men were looking at him strangely and turned to the woman he was next to with a confused looked. They were awarded by a shrug from the woman.

Amanda and Drew led Harry to a door in the back that had two bouncers guarding it. The girls and Harry were admittedly accepted to go in. Inside were two other women snuggled with a man in bed; the man was topless had his arms around the two women. He looked like he was in his thirties going on forty. He had black hair; a moustache and his eyes were a shade of grey. He looked up at who had disturbed him. He took out a cigar and lit it. He smiled at the girls and nudged his chin towards Harry in a questioning matter.

"Big Ben, this Harry Potter. He's an orphan and Amanda and I thought that he could live with all the girls here. Can he please," Drew begged.

"The PlayPen is no place for a kid to be raised, girls. If I let one kid stay here, then the other girls will drag in infants too," Big Ben stated.

"But Bennie, he's an orphan and he really needs a family to look after him. The PlayPen will be his family and we'll take care of him, we promise."

"You girls are acting like you just found a puppy in the streets." The girls pouted and gave him a pleading look. Big Ben sighed. "Alright, alright already. Fine, you can keep him after I decide what to do about him."

The girls cheered and hugged Harry tightly. Amanda scooped Harry up in her arms and ran out the doors to make an announcement that they had a new addition to their _family_.

* * *

**HARRY POTTER, THE BOY WHO LIVED: MISSING!**

_Young Harry Potter (4) has been missing since yesterday at ten o'clock a.m_, writes Rita Skeeter._ He was celebrating his muggle cousins' fifth birthday at an amusement park in muggle London where young Harry Potter disappeared. His muggle relatives had only noticed that he was missing for two hours._

_We have gone to their house to interview them, but they said no comment. Aurors all over the country are on the look out for him. Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic, predicted that young Harry Potter might be in muggle London. Aurors were found at every corner of muggle London. That is all the information we had received.

* * *

_

R&R please?


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Visitor

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is not mine. It's J. K. Rowling's.

_**No Flames Allowed!!!!!!**_

**_Warning: _**Male-Male Relationships, Swearing, Sexual Situations, M-Preg, Draco bashing others, a Voldemort Pedophile, OOC Harry, and some grammar mistakes that I may have overlooked.

**Summary:** Harry Potter has been missing since age four. Now a new student has arrived in Howgarts. She seems to attract boys everywhere she goes, but she leaves everyone shocked when they find out she's Harry Potter. Now that the truth is out, one question remains. Where did he go all those years ago? DM/HP Slash.

* * *

**Previously on the PlayPen**

**HARRY POTTER, THE BOY WHO LIVED; MISSING!**

_Young Harry Potter (4) has been missing since yesterday at ten o'clock a.m_, writes Rita Skeeter._ He was celebrating his muggle cousins' fifth birthday at an amusement park in muggle London where young Harry Potter disappeared. His muggle relatives had only noticed that he was missing for two hours._

_We have gone to their house to interview them, but they said no comment. Aurors all over the country are on the look out for him. Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic, predicted that young Harry Potter might be in muggle London. Aurors were found at every corner of muggle London. That is all the information we had received.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Unexpected Visitor**_

**HARRY POTTER, BOY WHO LIVE: FOUND! **

_Word in the Wizarding World is that Harry Potter (16) has been seen in muggle London_ writes Rita Skeeter. _After some years after young Mr. Potters' disappearance, the Aurors at the Ministry of Magic had given up the search for Mr. Potter. Yesterday afternoon, our own very Mr. Kingsley Shacklebolt had witnessed Harry Potter's appearance in muggle London. He followed Potter until he disappeared behind a building for adults only._

_"I never would have guessed that this young man was **the **Harry Potter," says Shacklebolt. "I didn't know until I saw the scar. I was beyond shocked with his appearance." It has been heard that Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts for Witchcraft and Wizardry will be sending a reliable man to retrieve Harry Potter on his birthday and bring him back home to the Wizarding World. There, he will be attending Hogwarts in his sixth year in September.

* * *

_

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear, Harry! Happy birthday to you!"

Harry smiled with embarrassment. "Make a wish Harry," Drew smiled down at him. Harry did what he was told. He held his head up high and wished for anything that came to his mind. Once he made his decision on countless of wishes he blew out all sixteen candles in one blow.

"What did you wish for, Harry," Amanda asked. Harry shook his head making his small silver hoop earrings shine in the light.

"Can't tell you; you know that."

As they started to cut the cake for each person present, a booming sound came from the door. John (one of the bouncers) went to go check it out. When he left, the girls started to talk amongst themselves.

"We're not selling any, today. Not on our little Harry's birthday," whispered Amanda.

"Them chaps better get themselves out of here before I get me pepper spray," replied Drew in her Irish accent.

Just then, John came back looking confused, angry and horrified at the same time. "Who is it, John," Big Ben wondered.

John didn't reply. He seemed to be in a daze at the time Big Ben asked his question. Amanda snapped her fingers thrice in front of his face. That seemed to get his attention. He looked confused for a moment as if forgetting how he got there, but then looked to Harry.

"Harry, do you know some guy named Hagrid?"

"Hagrid? No, I never met a guy named _Hagrid _before."

"Where are ya', Harry," called a booming voice from the doorway.

"Hey, you can't come in here," John and the others rushed to the stranger.

They quickly stopped in their tracks for the stranger was much bigger than the way he looked at the door. This man must have been bent over for he was much taller and wider than anybody have ever seen. John turned to Amanda and whispered "The first time I saw him, I thought _'Big Ben better not hire this guy 'cause if he does, me and the rest are gonna be out of a job'_."

"Hey there, Harry," the giant waved.

Harry, not knowing who this man was just gave him a tiny wave and a small, but nervous smile. "Look at yeh! I haven't seen yeh since yeh were a baby! Now yer sixteen! Yer parents would've been proud," the giant laughed, but his voice softened when he mentioned the boy's parents.

"My parents? You knew my parents?"

"James and Lily Potter. Yup, I knew 'em."

"Excuse me, but who are you and what relations do you have with Harry," Big Ben asked.

"Right." The giant dug into the many pockets his over coat had and pulled out an old, worn-out looking envelope. He made his way to Harry, but along the way the others scrambled around hoping he wouldn't step on them. Harry felt like an infant looking up at a full grown adult. "Should've got this when yeh were eleven, Harry."

The giant handed the envelope to Harry and he nervously took it. He glanced again at the giant, but all he did was smile. Harry returned it. He looked at the envelope in his hands and turned it over. The letter was addressed to him. He ripped it open and unfolded it and read it aloud.

_Dear, Mr. Potter_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry._

"Witchcraft and Wizardry? Surely there's no such thing, is there," Harry asked.

"O' course magic is real! Been real since the dawn o' time," exclaimed Hagrid.

"How is this possible?"

Hagrid sat Harry down and he himself sat next to him. The chair he sat on cried in protest at the unfamiliar weight. "Harry, when yeh were little did anythin' happen to yeh? When yeh were angry or scared?"

Harry thought hard trying to remember his past as a child. After several minutes of thinking, he remembered two memories where odd things happened. One memory was when he had spent his first year at the PlayPen. He was playing tag with Amanda and a few other girls in the back yard of the building. He had slipped over a rock and scraped his knee. He remembered how much he cried saying that it hurt. He screamed so loud that a few of the windows broke. (His little lungs weren't strong enough like the adult opera singers).

His second memory was when he was nine years old. His hair was shoulder-length and Drew said that it was time to get a hair cut. After Harry had got his cut, the next day his hair mysteriously grew back during the night. It was as if as no pair of scissors touched it in years.

"Well, I do remember some things," Harry replied.

"Good. Now, I got yeh some o' yer school supplies." He dug into his massive coat into one of his pockets. He pulled out several books that must have weighed at last a ton because they all fell with a loud bang on top of the table.

"Hagrid, how many books are there," Harry asked dumbfounded.

"Don' know. Didn' bother coutin'. These books are for you to read until school starts. All the books you need to read from year one to five. Also, I got yeh yer books fer this year too, but you don' have to read 'em until yer classes start."

Just then, a soft 'hoot' was heard. Everything stopped. Another 'hoot' and all eyes were on Hagrid's coat.

"O', I almost fergot. I picked a little somthin' up on the way here."

He reached inside his coat for the last time that night, and pulled out a birdcage with an owl inside.

She was white as snow itself. Her eyes were a mix of black and yellow. Hagrid opened up the cage door and she fluttered onto the table stretching out her wings.

She scanned the room and looked at each face that was present looking for her owner, but knew which one when Hagrid said that she was all Harry's.

"Now, Harry, I'll be back tomorrow to pick yeh up."

"Why," Harry asked confused.

"I'll be takin' yeh ta Diagon Alley. Yeh need to get yer wand there. I couldn't get it fer yeh."

"Well, you got everything else, why not a wand?"

"Yeh have to get yer wand yerself. The wand chooses the wizard. And yeh still has to get yeh a cauldron fer yeh Potions class and others too. My coat could carry so much."

Hagrid stood from his chair and walked to the door entrance. "I mus' be off. I'm needed at Hogwarts. I'll pick yeh up at ten o'clock, okay, Harry?"

Harry nodded and Hagrid left. A few moments later, they heard Hagrid's motorcycle start and he was off. The around of the motor was drown out by the city's noise.

For several minutes, no one said anything. All the adults just stared at their youngest member of their household. Harry read the rest of his letter and found out that Hagrid was right. He did need to go to Diagon Alley. All Hagrid got was his books. He scanned the list twice. After he was done, he noticed that everyone was staring at him.

"So…how does it feel to have a wizard in the family?"

* * *

R&R please? 


	3. Chapter 3: Off to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is not mine. It's J. K. Rowling's.

_**No Flames Allowed!!!!!!**_

**_Warning: _**Male-Male Relationships, Swearing, Sexual Situations, M-Preg, Draco bashing others, a Voldemort Pedophile, OOC Harry, and some grammar mistakes that I may have overlooked.

**Summary:** Harry Potter has been missing since age four. Now a new student has arrived in Howgarts. She seems to attract boys everywhere she goes, but she leaves everyone shocked when they find out she's Harry Potter. Now that the truth is out, one question remains. Where did he go all those years ago? DM/HP Slash

* * *

**Previously on the PlayPen**

For several minutes, no one said anything. All the adults just stared at their youngest member of their household. Harry read the rest of his letter and found out that Hagrid was right. He did need to go to Diagon Alley. All Hagrid got was his books. He scanned the list twice. After he was done, he noticed that everyone was staring at him.

"So…how does it feel to have a wizard in the family?"

* * *

**Chapter 3: Off to Hogwarts**

Harry Potter was hunched over his Defence Against the Dark Arts 5th grade book in his bedroom. His room was not special, but it was like any other sixteen's year old bedroom. His room was painted a light purple; he had a bed that could fit two people, a full-length mirror and bureau. So far DADA was his favourite subject so far. Harry was hardly seen out of his room for the past twelve days. He only came out between bathroom breaks; the PlayPen women brought up his meals to him because he only had two weeks to finish all of the books. He never liked calling them whores because they were his family and it wouldn't be right calling your whole family whores now would it?

He read through his grade 1, 2, 3 and 4 books of DADA. He also got through three books for Transfiguration. Harry almost got eaten alive by one of his books. Harry had to beat it with his lamp. He noticed that there was a note that told him to stroke the spine. He did and the book went limp. The title read '_The Monster book of Monsters'_. It was for a subject called Care of Magical Creatures. He was really interested about what kind of creatures that existed in the wizarding world.

He really loved his owl that Hagrid gave him. Hedwig was a good owl. Though he didn't like it when she brought dead mice back home from flying around London. There were hardly even mice there; there were only rats. All of the subjects sounded good, but he wasn't so sure about Potions and Divination. Divination sounded like a total rip off and Potions looked hard.

Herbology looked good and so was Charms. History of Magic was Snores-Ville and Astronomy was a little confusing. But everything was going good. He doubted that he would finish all of his studying until school started. This would be Harry's first time going to school. Sure, he new how to count and spell and everything. Everyone home schooled him here.

Harry only had to catch up on was his Potions, Divination, History of Magic and Astronomy. There was a knock at the door. "Come in," said Harry as he read through Charms for grade 4. The door opened and revealed Amanda. "Hey there kiddo. You should go to bed now; it's almost 11:30."

"I can't, I have to finish this," Harry said, his eyes narrowed. Amanda sighed. She always new that Harry was a bookworm. She sat down next to Harry and leaned over his shoulder to see what he was reading. "So. Did you learn any new magic tricks?"

She remembered just a few days ago that Harry came running down from his room all happy and smiling. It was closing time and Harry gathered everyone around and showed off his spells and charms. She never saw Harry look so excided. It did scare some of the girls a little bit, but they got used to it and laughed with joy as Harry made Drew float into the air. She was stuck on the ceiling and demanded that Harry let her down.

To think that magic really existed. It was like a dream come true. Harry looked up at her and smiled. Harry got off the bed and took his wand in his hand. "Ready?" Amanda nodded. Harry raised his wand in the air. "Accio Big Ben's wristwatch." A few moments later, Big Ben's golden wristwatch came floating into the doorway and Harry grabbed it.

Amanda clapped her hands in applause. Harry bowed. "Hey, what's going on," Big Ben came in. "Is that my watch?" Harry and Amanda giggled.

Harry had only two more days to study. If he didn't finish all of the books then he will be behind in schoolwork. Harry had finished all of the series of DADA, Charms, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures and History of Magic (which was such a bore).

Hedwig hooted and flapped her wings. "Hey Hedwig." Harry walked over to his beautiful snowy owl and stroked her. She nipped his finger affectionately. Harry gave her a piece of his cookie, but she didn't eat it. Instead, a mouse fell out of her clenched talons. "Hedwig," Harry groaned.

Harry went back to his studying while Hedwig ate her mouse. Half an hour later, Harry's eyes were getting sore. It was three o'clock in the afternoon. Harry took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Then Harry decided to try on his robes. Since he got everything from Hagrid, he never once tried his robes on. He slipped them on and looked into the mirror. They looked a little big on him. They almost fit, but the hem was touching the floor and the sleeves past his hands. Harry looked through his charms book to see if there was anything to make them shrink a little. He found nothing. He had to get Amy-Lee to fix them.

At the window a really big bird flew in. Harry new what this kind of bird was. It was a phoenix. He had read about them in his Monster Book of Monsters, though a phoenix was never considered a monster. It had a letter attached to its leg. Harry patted its head gently and untied the letter. Harry patted its head again and the phoenix let out a purring sound.

Harry looked at it and saw that it was sealed with the Hogwarts crest. He opened it and read:

_Dear, Harry Potter_

_Every year Hogwarts students take Platform 9 ¾ train to Hogwarts. This year, you will not take the train. Hagrid will fetch you tomorrow evening at three o'clock exactly and will show you a tour around the castle. Be ready._

_Headmaster of Howarts for Witchcraft and Wizardry,  
Prof. Dumbledore _

Harry was going to Hogwarts a day early? Harry shrugged and started to pack. He made sure that the books he needed to study were on top of the pile. He then went down for supper to tell everyone the he was leaving tomorrow.

It was five to three and Harry was waiting for the gentle giant and so were the others. Some of the girls were crying and kept on giving Harry hugs and kisses. He was wearing his robes that Amy-Lee gladly hemmed for him. They were waiting for about ten minutes for the giant. Harry looked at the clock. It was one minute to three. Then the minute turned to thirty seconds… fifteen seconds… five seconds… zero.

Everyone in the room held their breath. Then they heard a motorcycle park outside. The engine was still running, but the figure knocked on the door. Harry turned to the others. "I guess, I'll see you guys on Christmas." Before Harry could open the door, he was yanked back by the women and was being crushed with hugs. Big Ben cleared his throat and the girls backed off.

Harry said goodbye and opened the door to see Hagrid standing near the entrance waiting. "Hey there, 'Arry. How've you been doin' since I was gone?"

"Fine, Hagrid," Harry looked at the motorcycle. "Wow, is that yours?"

"Um, no. I just borrowed it," said Hagrid nervously. (A/N: I'll give everyone a guess on whose motorcycle that is. (wink wink, nudge nudge) He cleared his throat and loosened the collar on his neck. "Now then, we should be on our way t' Hogwarts."

He reached into his pocket and took out an umbrella. He looked both ways to see if anyone was around to see. Spotting nobody, he pointed his umbrella at Harry's trunk and it shrunk. Harry went wide-eyed. Hagrid picked up the trunk and placed it into his pocket.

Hagrid climbed onto to bike and so did Harry. Harry gasped. "Wait Hagrid, I forgot Hedwig." (Harry had forgotten that Hedwig went out flying last night and never came back).

"She'll know tha' we left ta Hogwarts. She probably flew there over night and is waitin' for yeh," said Hagrid as he smiled reassuringly at Harry.

Harry nodded. Hagrid backed out on the road and drove. Harry took one glance at the PlayPen and saw that everyone was waving at him through the window. Harry waved back. Then Harry quickly put his arms around Hagrid as the bike was starting to drive upwards into the sky.

"Hagrid," Harry shouted trying to hear himself as the wind whizzed by them. "Won't we be in trouble if people see us it the air!"

"No," Hagrid shouted back. "Muggles can't see us. The bike was charmed ta not be seen by muggle eyes once it's in the air." Harry nodded in understanding, but he knew that the giant couldn't see him.

As the day rolled on, Harry saw a castle in the distance. It was huge and so were the grounds and lake. They were crossing the lake now and Harry saw three red tentacles rise up from the lake. It was a giant squid. Something was familiar about all this, like he was here before.

Hagrid started to descend and Harry braced himself for the impact. The bike hit the ground and skidded along the grass until it stopped. Hagrid and Harry climbed off and made their way to the castle. "I thought it would take a lot longer to get here," said Harry. "It would've if yeh were on the train. The train leaves at eleven o'clock exactly and takes all day ta get here. We got here earlier 'cause we flew straigh' through instead of zigzaggin' around the mountains."

"Oh," said Harry.

They passed the great doors and to Dumbledore's office. "Chocolat' Frogs," said Hagrid to the griffin statue. The griffin sprung to life and moved aside to reveal spiral staircases.

They climbed up and came across a door. Hagrid knocked three times and waited for an answer. They didn't have to wait long. "Come in."

The door opened and inside was an old man stroking the head of a phoenix that Harry had seen in his bedroom. The old man turned and smiled at Harry making his many wrinkles rise around his mouth. His robes were kind of a dark purple and he had a beard long enough to tuck into his belt. His eyes twinkled behind his half-moon spectacles. His eyes were the many things that you could have noticed from the Headmaster.

He motioned for Harry to sit down while Hagrid waited outside. The old man sat down in his chair behind his desk. "How are you, Harry," he asked. "Fine thanks."

"I am Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. I knew right away that when you stepped into my office that you looked just like your father, but you have your mother's eyes; therefore that you are indeed Harry Potter. Although, your father wasn't quite as feminine."

Harry blushed. Sometimes, men would mistake Harry as a woman and try to hit on him at the PlayPen or anywhere else.

"First off, I think we should start with the sorting," said Dumbledore and he walked over to a cabinet and took out an old worn out hat. He then placed it on his head. Nothing happened at first, but he heard a voice talking to him.

'_Ah, Harry Potter, missed a few years, I see,'_ the voice chuckled_. 'Let's see here. Heart filled with love, determination and plenty of courage. Smart too and kind hearted. This will be very difficult, very difficult. You also have the mind to be a leader. Maybe Slytherin would be good enough for you.'_

Harry gasped. He remembered when he was reading History of Magic that that was the house that Lord Voldemort was in. He was also surprised that he was in the book as well. 'The Boy Who Lived', they called him. Lord Voldemort was in Slytherin and so were all of his followers. Any witch or wizard would have probably went bad in that house and Harry didn't want that to happen to him.

So Harry started chanting in his head. "Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin." _'Not Slytherin, eh? But, you could be a great wizard like all of the witches and wizards that_ _were in that house.'_ Harry continued his chant not listening to a word the voice said. _'Very well, better be… "_GRIFFINDOR!"

Dumbledore smiled again and took the hat off. "Now that you have been sorted, Hagrid will give you a tour around the castle." Harry nodded and said goodbye to Professor Dumbledore and opened the door where Hagrid awaited. Hagid led Harry down the spiral staircase and started the tour of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived.

* * *

R&R please? 


	4. Chapter 4: Draco Malfoy is in the Hou

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is not mine. It's J. K. Rowling's.

_**No Flames Allowed!!!!!!**_

**_Warning: _**Male-Male Relationships, Swearing, Sexual Situations, M-Preg, Draco bashing others, a Voldemort Pedophile, OOC Harry, and some grammar mistakes that I may have overlooked.

**Summary:** Harry Potter has been missing since age four. Now a new student has arrived in Howgarts. She seems to attract boys everywhere she goes, but she leaves everyone shocked when they find out she's Harry Potter. Now that the truth is out, one question remains. Where did he go all those years ago? DM/HP Slash

* * *

**Previously on the PlayPen**

So Harry started chanting in his head. "Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin." _'Not Slytherin, eh? But, you could be a great wizard like all of the witches and wizards that_ _were in that house.'_ Harry continued his chant not listening to a word the voice said. _'Very well, better be… "_GRIFFINDOR!"

Dumbledore smiled again and took the hat off. "Now that you have been sorted, Hagrid will give you a tour around the castle." Harry nodded and said goodbye to Professor Dumbledore and opened the door where Hagrid awaited. Hagid led Harry down the spiral staircase and started the tour of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Draco Malfoy is in the Hou… School?**

The train was going to leave in ten minutes and Draco was right on time. Draco Malfoy was a tall young man about six feet tall. He had blonde hair that fell over his gargoyle-grey eyes. Beside him were his father and mother, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

They were a wealthy family of wizards and were purest when it came to blood and everyone new it. All the pure blooded wizards respected them except the Weasleys. The redheaded family and the Malfoy's were enemies for generations.

Lucius Malfoy was a very handsome man. Merlin himself blessed the Malfoys with such God-like looks. He, like his son, also had grey eyes. His son looked very much like him in fact. It was a good thing that he did not inherit looks from his mother, especially her nose Lucius thought to himself. He held his cane in a tight grip as he shuddered at the thought.

Narcissa Malfoy was slim. Just like her husband and son, she too had blonde hair that ran down her back. She wore a long slim blue dress and a diamond ring on her ring finger. Mentioned before, Narcissa was from the Black family, another pure blood family, but inferior to the Malfoys. The Black family loved the Dark Arts and studied the subject since the dawn of time. But every few children would look… Well, not so God-like. Narcissa, for example, had a face that had a constant look of disgust, which all eyes at the platform looked to her nose.

Narcissa hugged her son and Lucius shook his hand and they bid farewells. Draco's trunk was stored in the cargo and he went to search for his fellow Slytherins. He new he should go to the prefect compartment considering that he was one, but he didn't want to put up with the Weasel and Mudblood. He would ask Pansy Parkinson about the prefect meetings. He found a compartment with his three fellow Slytherins inside, Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini.

Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were his personal bodyguards you could say. Everyone in school was afraid of them because they were big guys. They might have the brawns but they lacked the brains. You could say that they looked like gorillas but less hairy. Gorillas with black hair and biddy black eyes.

Blaise Zabini was Draco's best friend. He was somewhat handsome but he was second compared to Draco. He had short black hair and brown eyes. He nearly rivalled Draco in height.

"Hey Malfoy," Blaise greeted. "Why aren't you at the prefect meeting?"

"Because I don't want to go," Draco said bluntly as he sat down and laid his head on the window. "Don't wake me up until we're at Hogwarts."

"Wait Draco," Blaise said. "Are you looking forward to meeting Potter at school? What do you think he looks like? I can't believe that he's still alive. I mean, everyone thought that he was dead and now he just pops up out of nowhere. Should we go find him on the train and see what he looks like?"

"You go and find him, I'm tired."

"Alright, fine then. Be that way." Blaise turned to Crabbe and Goyle. "Do any of you want to come and meet Potter?"

They just shrugged and stood up to follow. Draco watched them go and slid the door shut. He yawned and his eyes drew heavy. His eyes dropped and he fell into a dreamless sleep.

When Draco woke up, he was being shaken by Pansy. "Draco, wake up this instant. We're here!" Draco groaned. The girl had a voice like a banshee. The girl never left him alone and was determined to become his girlfriend. She was like a stalker, if you will. He remembered back last year when he had agreed to go out with her. She had begged him to go out with him so many times that he getting too annoyed and said yes if she was that desperate.

That was a mistake. They had only gone out for a week and after he was done with her, she acted like they were still together. It was only out of pity that he said yes. When he was seen talking to another girl, she immediately punched the girl and broke her nose.

Draco was pissed. He had told her time and time again that it was only out of charity, but she wouldn't here it. When they were together for a week, he didn't even kiss her. He wanted to stay away from her as far away as possible.

Pansy had a pug like face. Had black hair and brown eyes. She would be beautiful if only she had a nose job. As she shook him, he grew irritated and yelled at her. He pushed her out of the compartment and changed into his green robes.

As he climbed off the Hogwarts Express, he pushed his way through the many students that made their way to the carriages. He sneered as he heard that annoying oaf, Hagrid call all of the first years.

He climbed into the carriage that was holding his two bodyguards and Blaise. They ushered the carriage to hurry because Pansy was heading towards them. He and Blaise laughed when the carriage left her behind and she had to ride with the second years.

He watched as the first years climbed into their boats to get to the castle on the other side of the lake where Professor McGonagall was waiting for the first years. When they reached the castle, they walked through the halls and sat at their house tables. They then waited for the first years to come in and be sorted.

Blaise sat down at his right and unfortunately, Pansy sat on his left when Crabbe and Goyle were too slow to hurry their fat Asses up and sit next to him. Blaise gave him a sympathetic look.

"Draco, we searched all over the train and Potter was not on it," said Blaise.

"What do you mean he wasn't on it? He had to be on the train."

"Well, he wasn't. We weren't the only ones looking for Potter."

"Who else was looking for him," asked Draco.

"Everyone," said Blaise with a grin.

When Draco opened his mouth to talk, the first years came in with McGonagall in the lead. The stool and hat came out and they started the sorting. Draco didn't listen who was called into which house and he didn't really care. When the sorting was done, Dumbledore's voice echoed through the hall.

"I have been hearing some rumours that Harry Potter was not on the Hogwarts Express this morning. Well, they are quite true. Harry Potter had come to Hogwarts a day early."

That caught Draco's attention. Potter arrived yesterday? Dumbledore continued.

"Speaking of Harry Potter. I do not see him at the moment," Dumbledore said as he scanned the Great Hall. "But I am sure that he has a good excuse."

* * *

**Earlier That Day**

Harry Potter yawned and stretched as he crawled out of bed. Today was the day that the Hogwarts students came back to school. Harry was so excided. Hedwig hooted and Harry let her nibble his finger. He smiled and got dressed into his school robes while admiring Amy-Lee's work. He new that he didn't have to put them on until that evening, but he just couldn't wait.

He walked down the spiral staircase when he was done and entered the Griffindor common room. It was really nice. It had a fireplace and comfortable couches that surrounded it. On top of the fireplace, a portrait of Godric Griffindor hung. In this portrait, he was a young teacher no older than twenty. He had brown hair that reached his neck. He also had green eyes like Harry. He nodded to Harry and Harry did the same.

Harry climbed out of the portrait of the Fat Lady and went to the Great Hall for breakfast. No one was there except the ghosts. Nearly Headless Nick came by and tilted his head. His head hung by a piece of flesh from his neck and grossed Harry out. Harry laughed anyway. It was kind of amusing.

After Harry finished his breakfast, he went down to the grounds. Today was kind of hot so he went to the lake and dipped his feet inside. The coolness of the water was refreshing. When Harry wasn't looking a tentacle came up from the lake and wrapped its self around Harry's ankles. Harry gasped as he was hanging upside down over the middle of the lake. His hair almost touched the water's surface. A giant, pointed, red head came up and two black biddy eyes stared back at him. "Put me down you over grown squid," Harry demanded.

Bubbles were coming from the water where the squid's mouth was. Was it laughing at him? Then the squid swung Harry left and right and finally it dropped Harry… into the lake!

_Splash _

Harry came back up and spit water from his mouth. The dirty water taste would stay in his mouth for at least a few hours. He scowled at the squid and splashed water at its face. It didn't seem to mind so it went down back into the water and didn't come back up. Harry sighed and swam back to shore. Hagrid came out of his hut and chuckled at seeing Harry wet from head to toe. Hagrid gave Harry a towel to dry his hair and performed a spell to dry Harry's robes with his umbrella.

They talked for a while. Fang trying to jump and lick Harry's face every chance he got. Hagrid made tea and his infamous rock cakes. Harry had trouble biting them. He didn't want to be impolite so he tried eating it. He would have to give Hagrid a cooking book so that he would improve his sweets that he made Harry.

Harry went back to the castle and went straight to the library. He then started to catch up on some reading. Before he new it, it was lunch time. He ate lunch quickly and went back to the library. Madam Pince was there and was giving him a stern look. After a while she let Harry be, he was only reading. There were so many books in the library and he didn't know where to start. Unfortunately, it wasn't the kind of library Harry wanted. All these books were only for research and studying.

Harry then saw a book called Hogwarts: A History. He went through it and found some information about the castle's secrets and the history of the Founders and the castle. Pretty soon he fell asleep not even noticing that he was going to miss the _'Welcome Back Banquet'_.

* * *

**Present **

Draco sneered. So, Potter decided to skip out did he? Think he was better than everyone else, huh? Soon the food appeared and the thought of Potter had soon vanished. After they had finished, Dumbledore bid them all goodnight. As they all stood up, Pansy latched herself to Draco's arm. Draco let out a growl and tried to pull his arm free, but to no avail.

He and Pansy led all of the Slytherins passed the library and to the dungeons to their common room. "Salazar," Draco growled out at the painting. The common room was crowded as little by little came in from the portrait. But soon, half of the crowd went to their dormitories. "Draco, darling, what's wrong? You seem angry for some reason," Pansy said.

"I'm angry at you. Leave me alone, woman! I'm not your boyfriend, God Damnit!" Draco wretched his arm from Pansy's grip and stormed up the spiral staircase and into his dormitory.

* * *

R&R please? 


	5. Chapter 5: Like a Smack in the Face

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is not mine. It's J. K. Rowling's.

_**No Flames Allowed!!!!!!**_

**_Warning: _**Male-Male Relationships, Swearing, Sexual Situations, M-Preg, Draco bashing others, a Voldemort Pedophile, OOC Harry, and some grammar mistakes that I may have overlooked.

**Summary:** Harry Potter has been missing since age four. Now a new student has arrived in Howgarts. She seems to attract boys everywhere she goes, but she leaves everyone shocked when they find out she's Harry Potter. Now that the truth is out, one question remains. Where did he go all those years ago? DM/HP Slash.

* * *

**Previously on the PlayPen**

He and Pansy led all of the Slytherins passed the library and to the dungeons to their common room. "Salazar," Draco growled out at the painting. The common room was crowded as little by little came in from the portrait. But soon, half of the crowd went to their dormitories. "Draco, darling, what's wrong? You seem angry for some reason," Pansy said.

"I'm angry at you. Leave me alone, woman! I'm not your boyfriend, God Damnit!" Draco wretched his arm from Pansy's grip and stormed up the spiral staircase and into his dormitory.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Like a Smack in the Face**

Madam Pince was walking through the rows of the library. She sighed as she saw a pile of books just lying on the table. _'These students,'_ she thought. _'They have no respect for books.' _As she started to put them back to their rightful places on the shelves she heard an audible snoring.

She stopped what she was doing and listened more closely. She heard students chatting and walking through the halls to get to their next class except for sixth and seventh years that had a free period. After all, it was almost lunchtime. She then heard the snoring again and she followed it.

She turned a corner and saw Harry silently snoozing in a comfy chair with an open book on the floor. The book must have fallen when he started to doze off.

She shook her head in disappointment. And here she thought she could trust Harry in the library. She walked over to Harry and shook his shoulder. Harry grunted and shifted. "Potter, get up now or do I have to band you from the library?"

Harry cracked open his eyes and winced when he caught a full blast of sunshine in his eyes. "What time is it," he asked yawning. "It's eleven o'clock in the morning Mr. Potter. Please tell me you haven't slept in the library all night."

"What!"

Madam Pince rolled her eyes. "I missed the _'Welcome Back Banquet'_?"

"Don't forget breakfast," she murmured.

Harry heard his stomach rumble and he blushed. He missed dinner and breakfast? No wonder he was hungry. With a wave of her wand, Madam Pince made tea and a plate of biscuits appear on the table.

"Today is the first day of classes. You've missed your first class, Mr. Potter. Right now you have a free period with the rest sixth and seventh years. If I catch you spending the night here again, you will receive detention and lose house points. Is that understood?" Harry nodded. "Good. Now eat up," she turned to walk away, but turned around. "Don't expect me to let you eat in here again, it's a one-time thing. If you get tea or any crumbs on these books… ," she left the threat and walked away.

Harry watched her leave and picked up a biscuit and put it into his mouth. "A free period, huh." Harry thought what he should do. He had at least an hour before his first, but really second-class to do whatever he wanted to do. "Let's see," Harry said to himself. "My first period I missed was Transfiguration so my next class is Care of Magical Creatures."

Harry couldn't wait to see Hagrid teach him about all the magical creatures he had seen in his book. As Harry pondered a certain blonde was walking with his best friend to the library entrance.

"Can you believe McGonagall gave _me_ detention just by casting a spell on Longbottom," said the blonde known as Draco Malfoy.

"It's just for three hours Draco. Now come on, we have to work on our Transfiguration essay," said Blaise.

"I don't know why we have to do it right now, why not write it out-," Draco never finished his sentence. Something, or _someone_ had caught his eye.

There was a girl sitting on a chair drinking tea. She looked like she was in deep thought. Her hair was tied back in a beautifully done braid. The beauty wore round spectacles and small silver hoop earrings. She was looking downward so he couldn't see her eye colour, but he saw that she had long lashes.

She was wearing pants instead of a skirt. He didn't girls could wear pants as uniform. All of a sudden, Blaise's face was an inch away from his own. Draco jumped away almost having a heart attack. "Bloody hell, Blaise!"

Blaise laughed. "What's wrong, Draco? You seemed out of it for a bit there."

Draco looked back up where the girl was except she wasn't there anymore. Draco looked around frantically. He just got a glimpse of her turning a corner to the '_P section'_. Blaise saw Draco looking around and so he did the same.

"Draco? What's wrong?"

"I'll be right back," Draco pushed passed Blaise hurriedly and followed that girl. He had never seen her before. He was a prefect and he saw every student for the passed five years. Well, guess he missed one.

He didn't see her so he ran down the aisle and looked down another one. Not there either. Another aisle? Nope. Draco must have searched the entire library (except the Restricted Section). Draco sighed. He had given up searching for her so he went to go find Blaise and start their essay.

He took a shortcut through the '_Q section'_ to get to Blaise faster. He stopped dead in his tracks. There she was! She was reading 'Quidditch Through the Ages'. Draco took a book off the shelf and opened it. He watched her out of the corner of his eye for the passed three minutes.

Then he saw that annoying Hufflepuff Chaser, Zacharias Smith walking up to her. He cleared his throat loudly and made it into a cough. Both the girl and Smith looked up at him. Draco noticed that the girl he had been chasing had stunning emerald green eyes. Her skin was tanned and looked soft to touch. She smiled at him and went back to her book. Smith gave him a glare and Draco returned it only his was a death glare.

Draco narrowed his eyes when Smith took another attempt to walk up to her. Smith smirked at him, but soon disappeared when he saw that Draco was reaching into his pocket to hold up his wand. He pulled it out just a little and waited for Smith's reaction. Smith glared at him and it was Draco's turn to smirk. He was known to be very dangerous around students from other houses. Yes, his father trained him well. Smith glanced back at the girl who still didn't notice him and walked away, but not without flipping him off first.

"That's ten points from Hufflepuff, Smith!"

There were 'Shhhs' coming from all directions including from the girl. Draco mouthed 'Sorry' her way and she smiled and walked away to sit down. Draco followed her yet again.

"Mind if I sit here," asked Draco with a whisper.

"Not at all," she said. Her voice was so soft it could melt a wicked man's heart. "I've noticed you like Quidditch."

"I find it alright. I just started to get into it a while ago."

"You never liked Quidditch before?"

"Actually, I've never heard about Quidditch until I came here this year. I never knew Wizards existed until a few weeks ago. I lived in a muggle city for years, but I never got a letter to come here," she said.

"No wonder why I've never seen you before. I'm a prefect as you can see," Draco pointed to his prefect badge. His charm was the main key to win the women in Hogwarts over, not to mention his status and money. "It's my job to know all the students in the school."

"Wow. That's cool. This is my first year ever coming to school," said the girl.

"What do you mean?"

"I was home-schooled my whole life. My family didn't want me to go to a public school."

"Why not?"

"Huh? Oh, it's because of where I live I guess."

"Well, why does where you live matter?"

"Because I live in a whore… whore… who are you anyway," Harry asked quickly trying to change the subject.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Draco Malfoy," He purred as he reached for her hand and planted a kiss upon it. The girl blushed and laughed nervously.

"Am I making you uncomfortable," he continued to purr.

She looked confused for a second and laughed. "No. No. It's just… um… you're fast."

Draco smiled, a real smile. He liked this girl even if she was a muggle born; she was beautiful. She looked at her watch that was hidden under her sleeve and gasped. "I have to go, I don't want to miss my class.

She stood up and so did Draco. He was at least a head taller than her. "Maybe we can talk some other time. Bye."

She started to run to the entrance of the library when he forgot to ask her something. "Wait!"

She turned and had a questioning look on her face. "You didn't tell me your name."

She smiled. "I'm Harry Potter." And with that she ran out of the library. Draco frowned. Her name was Harry Potter?

…?

Then as if struck by lightning, a thought came to mind. The beautiful girl that he had been chasing was no girl at all. She was a _He_. And he was non-other than Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. And he, Draco Malfoy, had **kissed** and **flirted** with him!!!

* * *

R&R please? 


	6. Chapter 6: The Kelpies are Coming!

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is not mine. It's J. K. Rowling's.

_**No Flames Allowed!!!!!!**_

**_Warning: _**Male-Male Relationships, Swearing, Sexual Situations, M-Preg, Draco bashing others, a Voldemort Pedophile, OOC Harry, and some grammar mistakes that I may have overlooked.

**Summary:** Harry Potter has been missing since age four. Now a new student has arrived in Howgarts. She seems to attract boys everywhere she goes, but she leaves everyone shocked when they find out she's Harry Potter. Now that the truth is out, one question remains. Where did he go all those years ago? DM/HP Slash.

* * *

**Previously on the PlayPen**

She smiled. "I'm Harry Potter." And with that she ran out of the library. Draco frowned. Her name was Harry Potter?

…?

Then as if struck by lightning, a thought came to mind. The beautiful girl that he had been chasing was no girl at all. She was a _He_. And he was non-other than Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. And he, Draco Malfoy, had **kissed** and **flirted** with him!!!

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Kelpies are Coming!!!**

Harry walked up the aisles of the library and picked out a book in the 'Q' aisle. _'Quidditch Through the Ages'_ was a good book. Harry started to like the sport and might've wanted to try it out this year once he learns how to ride a broom.

It felt like he was being followed, but didn't dare look. I felt like someone was behind him too. A loud sound was coming from his right. It was a student clearing his throat or coughing of some kind.

Then after a few seconds, the same student called out. "That's ten points from Hufflepuff, Smith." Harry shushed him along with many others inside the library. He mouthed 'Sorry' and Harry just smiled, closed his book and walked away to sit down at the nearest table.

He opened the book and out of the corner of his eye; the same student followed him. He knew it was him that was watching. "Mind if I sit here?"

Harry looked up; he wasn't bad looking. Not bad looking at all. In fact, he was very handsome. He had pale skin and a pointed face. He was at least a few inches taller than himself. His hair was a white blonde and he had really nice grey eyes. Just looking into those stony grey eyes, Harry felt a chill crawling its way up his spine. Harry looked at his robes. They were green, meaning he was in the Slytherin house.

"Not at all," Harry said.

As they talked, Harry noticed some signs that the Slytherin was trying to hide. Obviously, he thought that Harry was a girl. Harry smiled mentally. This guy wasn't the first and he surely wouldn't be the last. Then his train of thought was interrupted when the Slytherin asked why where he lived mattered.

"Because I live in a whore… whore… who are you anyway," Harry said quickly trying to get off the subject.

After a few more minutes of talking and _flirting_, he slipped his sleeve up his arm to look at his watch that Big Ben gave him for his birthday and gasped. He had only three minutes until his next class and it was with Hagrid. "I have to go, I don't want to miss my class."

Harry stood up (forgetting his book). "Maybe we can talk some other time. Bye," Harry said and running to the door. That Slytherin wasn't so bad.

"Wait!"

Harry turned around. What did he want? He was going to be late for class. "You didn't tell me your name."

Harry smiled. He totally forgot that he didn't give Draco his name yet. "I'm Harry Potter." He turned around again and ran off to Griffindor Tower to get his Care of Mgical Creatures book leaving a shocked Slytherin in the library.

He reached the tower and bumped into a few students, but said sorry as he ran towards the boy's dormitory. He searched through his trunk and found the book. There were two others in the dormitory, but Harry paid no mind.

He quickly ran out and into the halls. He stopped and took a shortcut through one of the many portraits and found himself in the Entrance Hall.

Many students were walking outside to Care of Magical Creatures class and Harry joined them. What Harry didn't know was that the students he was following were Slytherins. One of the Slytherins finally noticed a Griffindor in their group.

"Just what do you think you're doing, Griffin_dork_," asked a female pug-faced Slytherin.

Other Slytherins looked behind them and saw Harry. The girls sneered as did the boys, but some were too entranced by Harry's beauty even though he was a Griffindor.

"I'm on my way to class," Harry said cooly as he passed Pansy without a second glance. Harry walked by all the Slytherins with all their eyes on his back … and some on his ass.

"And to those whom were looking at my arse, please stop," said Harry as he turned around with a grin on his face. Everywhere Harry went someone was always staring at his behind or at least try to grab it. He didn't know how, but he always felt that eyes were following his every move. It was kind of like a sixth sense. As Harry walked away, he heard some of the female Slytherins bickering with the males.

A boy that Harry saw in the boy's dormitory was walking up to him. His had flaming red hair was similar to ember and freckles surround his face. He was very tall for his age at sixteen. As he came closer, Harry could see that he had sky-blue eyes. His black robes looked worn out and greying, they were also a few inches short.

"I was going to help you out there, but I see you handled it quite well. I've never seen you around here before. Are you new," he asked as he held out his had. "Ron Weasley."

Harry nodded and took Ron's offered hand and shook it. "Har-." Harry was interrupted when Hagrid came out of his hut and the students gathered around him. The gentle giant waved energetically at Harry. Harry smiled and waved back.

"Come on class," Hagrid called. "We're all goin' down ta the lake today. Hopefully them man-eaters haven' gone already."

At the mention of 'man-eaters', the students froze in their places. Harry didn't know why. But Harry followed Hagrid down to the lake. When he finally caught up to his pace, he saw Hagrid throwing pebbles into the water from a distance. Hagrid could throw pretty damn far.

A few moments later, Harry's classmates came down to the lake and watched Hagrid continue to throw pebbles into the water. Harry could here some of the students talk about him behind his back.

"Who is she?"

"I never seen her here before."

"She's cute."

"What's her name?"

"I don't know."

Harry rolled his eyes. Did they want him to hear them? They weren't exactly whispering to each other. Harry ignored their comments and questions and continued watching Hagrid.

After a minute or two, Hagrid stopped what he was doing and waited. Everyone looked out into the lake and gasped. There were ripples in the water. Something was coming towards them under the water. Fast! People were taking a few steps back. Harry stood his ground.

The ripples came faster and faster until a horse came galloping through the water. Students sighed. It was just a horse … or some kind of horse. It was a _purplish_ colour. Its mane was long and black.

Parvati Patil walked up and tried to touch it. The horse backed up. It closed its eyes and it slowly started to shrink. It didn't shrink in size; its tail slowly disappeared and its legs turned into legs and arms of a human's. Where a horse's head was now a human's head.

A second later, a sixteen-year-old human boy stood, a _naked_ human boy. All of the girls yelped and closed their eyes blushing furiously. Hagrid quickly took off his coat and wrapped it around the now human horse.

Hagrid looked back at his class. "Now, can anyone tell me wha' kind of creature this is," Hagrid asked the class as he patted the human-horse's covered shoulder. The force of Hagrid's pat made the now-human-horse's knees buckle. A few students raised their hands, but one hand was raised as high as it could have gone. That hand belonged to a certain bushy haired, smarty-pants girl by the name of Hermione Granger.

Hermione waved her hand eagerly in the air. A few of her classmates were giggling at her while some just jeered and rolled their eyes. Hagrid motioned for her to speak.

"It's a Kelpie. It's also a shape shifter. Kelpie's only live in rivers and lakes. When a human is near the shore, the Kelpie will rise to the surface and try to persuade the human to rise on its back or if the Kelpie is in human form, it will try and persuade the human to go for a swim. All in all, the Kelpie will drown the human and eat them. Some wizards know this, but once the Kelpie has him or her under its spell, it will be too late for them. Also, the Kelpie's spell only lasts until its victim is under the water's surface. Kelpie's take pleasure seeing their prey struggling until their last breath."

At hearing that, Parvati backed away into the crowed. Hagrid clapped his massive hands and awarded Hermione ten points to Griffindor. Fellow Griffindors patted her back for earning them twenty more points that morning. The Slytherins sneered and called her a 'know-it-all' or 'mudblood'.

As Hagrid started to explain more about the creature, Harry looked back at the Kelpie only to find that the Kelpie was an inch away from his face. The creature smiled. It was a warm smile.

Harry couldn't help, but smile back, not noticing how close the creature was. Harry looked in the Kelpie's eyes. They were a deep brown. Harry seemed _entranced_ by them. The Kelpie stepped back and held out its hand for Harry's. "Wanna go for a swim?" A small little voice in the back of his mind told him to take the offer. So he did. "Sure."

Hagrid's over sized coat slipped off the Kelpie's broad shoulders and pooled at its feet. It was naked again. It held Harry's hand in a vice, but gentle grip. It walked backwards into the water never breaking eye contact with Harry. It wasn't even blinking either. No one seemed to notice what was going on behind their Professor. The Kelpie made sure that they stood behind the giant to not draw any attention. The water was now up the Kelpie's elbows and Harry was half way into the water.

The Kelpie quickly wrapped its arms around Harry's waist tightly, making Harry flinch and planted its lips onto Harry's. They slowly sank into the water together. The Kelpie would never let go of Harry until he was dead.

Draco rolled his eyes at Granger's answer to _Professor_ Hagrid's question. He sat on a boulder and looked anywhere, but the massive oaf that was his teacher. Then Draco saw behind Hagrid that Harry was there. Draco blushed. He couldn't believe he was flirting with a guy, the Boy-Who-Lived no less!

After all, he did look like a girl, a very beautiful girl at that. Draco mentally hit himself. He was thinking he was beautiful! But, beautiful didn't seem like the right word to describe him. It was something else, more than beautiful.

Draco looked up. He saw Harry take the Kelpie's human hand and followed the creature into the water behind the Game Keeper's body. Luckily, at this angle Draco could see everything what was happening. Draco then noticed that the animal was naked again. He blushed. Was Potter going skinny-dipping with it or something!?

_Light bulb!_

He almost forgot Kelpies were to persuade their prey into swimming with them with some kind of spell. He better pay more attention in class even if it was Granger's non-stop babbling. Why wasn't anyone doing anything? Was he the only one staring at the situation here? Had no one noticed that they just disappeared? Hagrid was so going to get sacked if anything happened to him. First it was himself with the Hippogriff accident in third year and now this?

Draco had had enough when he saw the Kelpie bring Harry under the surface. He jumped off the boulder and pushed everyone in his way to get to the water. When he broke away from the crowed, he took off his cloak and jumped into the lake.

He could see Harry and the Kelpie's outlines a few meters down. He could see Harry was struggling with it, but the man-eater wouldn't let him go. Harry was loosing oxygen fast! Draco kicked his legs as fast as he could to get to them.

The Kelpie saw Draco coming and smirked. He wasn't going to let this human come between him and his prey. It took a deep breath and blew. Massive bubbles came from its mouth and each hit Draco causing him to float back up to the surface.

"Draco!" He heard Pansy cry out.

He took a deep breath of air and dove again. He kicked and kicked and kicked. He saw Harry struggling still, but weakly. He had to hurry. He took out his wand and pointed it at the Kelpies head. He couldn't risk hitting Harry, but he had no choice. It was either this or let him drown and be eaten.

Draco then got an idea. He pointed his wand at Harry's back. Harry was running out of air, right? So he cast a bubblehead charm on him to make him breathe underwater. He would have cast the spell on to himself, but he had to get Harry away from the Kelpie first.

The Kelpie scowled at Draco as he saw that Harry was breathing like he did on land. The Kelpie tried to rip it off of Harry. Harry tried to push himself away from it, but it still had one arm around his waist. It wasn't going to let go anytime soon. Draco, yet again, pointed his wand between the creature's eyes and cast his spell. He cast the Conjunctivitis curse.

The Kelpie quickly let go of Harry when it was hit with the curse. Its eyelids were crushed together making it impossible to see. Harry saw where the spell came from and swam up to Draco. The Kelpie thrashed trying to see or search for Harry.

Now Draco was running out of air, so he grabbed onto Harry's cloak and pulled. The cloak was making Harry too heavy to pull. At this rate, he would drown before he reached the surface.

He stopped Harry from swimming up and took off his cloak. Harry seemed grateful, for he may have a bubblehead charm on, but his cloak was slowing both of them down. When they seemed that they were home free, they were mistaken.

The Kelpie had managed to recover from the curse and was now pulling both of their legs. Acting fast, Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at the Kelpie.

"Impedimenta!"

The Kelpie was quickly slowed down. Harry and Draco pulled their legs out of its grasp and swam as fast as they could to the surface.

Once they broke through the surface Draco gasped for air while Harry's bubblehead disappeared.

Draco coughed as he swam to shore. Harry followed behind him. "If you ever (cough) do that again (cough, cough) I'll fucking kill you," Draco gasped out.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to."

Hagrid pulled Harry out of the water completely and set him down on the ground. "Harry, are you okay? I'm sorry, I really am. I only noticed you were gone when Malfoy jumped in to get yeh. Please forgive me," Hagrid pleaded as he sobbed.

Harry smiled. "Of course, I'll forgive you, Hagrid. It was an accident. It was my fault anyway. I just got too close."

Hagrid smiled back and hugged Harry lightly. "Just to make sure you are alright, go ta the Hospital Wing and take Malfoy with ya. Class dismissed!"

Hagrid left and went to talk with Draco. Harry stood there and realized that his cloak was still in the lake. "Accio cloak," Harry pointed his wand in the air. Harry's cloak came floating out of the water, dripping-wet and landed in his outstretched arms. Harry grinned. "I love magic," He said. What a year it would be.

"Draco, are you okay," Blaise asked.

"I'm fine," he wheezed.

"What were you thinking, Draco? Going into the lake to rescue some Griffindor. What's wrong with you," Pansy said.

"Shut up, Parkinson. It's none of your business," Draco growled.

"None of my business," Pansy repeated. "I am your girlfriend."

"YOU'RE NOT MY BLOODY _GIRLFRIEND _YOU _FUCKING_ NIMROD!"

"Malfoy," Hagrid called. "May I speak ta yeh?"

Draco grumbled. What did that poor excuse of a Professor want? Draco walked up to him and waited. "I am sorry tha' this had ta happen. I wasn' payin' attention ta what was goin' on. But because of yer bravery, I am awardin' ya twenty points for yer house and an extra five fer savin' a Griffindor," said Hagrid. Hagrid knew the rivalry between Griffindor and Slytherin. They were rivals, even in his time at Hogwarts when he was young. He was amazed that a Slytherin jumped into the lake to save a Griffindor. Any other Slytherin would have let Harry, _a Griffindor_, to drown. A Slytherin saving a Griffindor? That was a first. That would certainly go down in Hogwarts history.

"Thanks, I guess."

"You are welcome," said Hagrid. "Now, why don't ya and Harry go to the Hospital Wing?" Draco nodded. He and Harry walked up to the castle together in silence. What a year it would be, indeed.

* * *

R&R please? 


	7. Chapter 7: News Travels Fast

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is not mine. It's J. K. Rowling's.

_**No Flames Allowed!!!!!!**_

**_Warning: _**Male-Male Relationships, Swearing, Sexual Situations, M-Preg, Draco bashing others, a Voldemort Pedophile, OOC Harry, and some grammar mistakes that I may have overlooked.

**Summary:** Harry Potter has been missing since age four. Now a new student has arrived in Howgarts. She seems to attract boys everywhere she goes, but she leaves everyone shocked when they find out she's Harry Potter. Now that the truth is out, one question remains. Where did he go all those years ago? DM/HP Slash.

* * *

**Previously on the PlayPen**

"You are welcome," said Hagrid. "Now, why don't ya and Harry go to the Hospital Wing?" Draco nodded. He and Harry walked up to the castle together in silence. What a year it would be, indeed.

* * *

**Chapter 7: News Travels Fast**

Now that Harry and Draco were all nice and dry, Madame Pomfrey left the room to get some medicine so they wouldn't catch a cold. While Harry and Draco were waiting for her return, Harry thought it was time to break the silence between them.

"I want to thank you again for saving me," Harry said gratefully.

"It was no problem," said Draco, even though it was hard for fighting off that Kelpie and holding his breath under water for that long. "That brainless oaf should be sacked, you know. This is the second time something like this happened."

"Second time? What happened the first time?"

"I was attacked by a Hippogriff in my third year. It was going to be executed, but it got away. Rumours were that Sirius Black stole it and got away when he escaped from Azkaban."

"Sirius Black?"

"A big supporter of the Dark Lord," Draco informed. "Anyway, I'll have to owl father and have Hagrid sacked."

"No! You can't do that! Hagrid was the one who brought me to Hogwarts and told me all about the Wizarding World. He might be clumsy, but he's my friend. Don't get him sacked, please," Harry begged.

Draco glanced at Harry. He could practically see the pleading look in his beautiful green eyes. Draco couldn't stand it so he looked away. "Fine," he sighed.

"Really," Harry asked. Before Draco could reply, he felt two small arms wrap around his neck. Harry seemed a little jumpy so Draco pried his arms off. Was it just Draco or did the room suddenly get warmer? Uh oh! Was he blushing? Malfoys do not blush for a Griffindor and especially of the same sex.

"I have to go," he said. He quickly ran out of the room and into the hallways of the school. He didn't hear Harry calling him back that Madame Pomfrey didn't give him medicine yet.

As the day went on, everywhere Harry went, people had been whispering and pointing in his direction. Harry didn't seem to mind. No one dared to try and talk to him. Most boys Harry had passed would wave, smile, wink or look some other way to hide their blush.

Girls would just gossip on how beautiful Harry's hair looked and others would say mean things because he caught all the boy's attention and was somewhat feminine looking. Harry sat down at the Griffindor table and smiled. If only they knew.

"Hey."

Harry looked up. It was that tall redhead with the freckles. "Ron Weasley, right?"

"Yeah. Forgot me already," Ron said playfully.

"Sorry," Harry said. He felt so embarrassment.

"You never told me your name. Remember? Class started and I never got to hear your name."

"Oh yeah. Sorry. My name is Har-"

"Ronald Weasley! You were looking at my answers in Transfiguration class weren't you? You are such a cheat!"

"It wasn't me Hermione, I swear," Ron cried at the bushy-haired girl.

"Don't you dare lie to me, Ronald. Or so help me-," Hermione stopped when she saw Harry trying not to laugh at their bickering.

"Oh, I am so sorry." Hermione pushed Ron down one seat so she was sitting across from Harry. "I'm Hermione Granger," she said and held up her hand to Harry.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter. Nice to meet you," he said as he shook the girl's hand.

Ron choked on his pumpkin juice. Once he swallowed it he gasped for air. "Harry Potter? But Harry is a boy's name. Not to mention Harry Potter is the Boy-Who-Lived's name." Hermione agreed when Ron took another sip from his pumpkin juice.

Harry chuckled and lifted up his tresses to show his thunderbolt-shaped scar. This time, Ron spit out his juice and coughed. When he stopped, he stared gapping at Harry's forehead.

Once Hermione had got over her own shock, she noticed that Ron was still staring. "It's not polite to stare, Ron," she said after she elbowed him in the ribs.

Ron apologized. He looked right at Harry in the face and beamed at him. "Why do you look like a girl," he blurted out. Big mistake. Hermione growled and slapped him on the head.

"Why do you have to be so rude, Ron? You don't just ask someone why they look like."

"But I ask you the same question all the time. You don't seem to mind," he blurted out again.

Just when Hermione was going to slap him again, Harry broke into a fit of laughter. Ron stared at him in confusion while Hermione blushed.

"You two sound like an old married couple. I've never seen a couple fight this much," Harry giggled.

Hermione's blush darkened. "We're not together. We're just friends." After hearing this, Ron looked in another direction to avoid Hermione's glance.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," The redhead and brunette said.

"Anyway, to answer your question, I was raised around a lot of woman and I guess I picked up some of their characteristics."

Ron nodded in understanding. He still had another question that bothered him to no end. "Where have you've been all of the years?" Hermione seemed interested to hear this.

"I grew up in muggle London."

Ron's mouth was in a shape of an 'O'. "But, the Aurors looked in every corner of every alley in muggle London. Where were you when all of this was happening?"

Harry, who did not want them to know about his little home in London, told them a lie. "I was raised in a big home with my adopted father and his daughters. I was the youngest and they wouldn't let me out of their sight.

Ron and Hermione frowned but nodded. As soon as lunch was over, Harry and his new found friends went to Potions class. Ron groaned, another class with the Slytherins.

Harry sat down next to Ron, while Hermione sat in front next to a chubby boy. He seemed a little nervous for some reason.

Two by two, students filled the classroom. The Slytherins seated on the left, while the Griffindors were seated on the right. The students in the green robes sneered at them, but when they saw Harry looking, the girls scowled and the boys blushed. Harry smiled and they looked away. Harry scanned them, looking for a tall boy with blonde hair.

Since Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the middle row, Harry had to look over his shoulder to the back rows. No Draco. He looked up ahead and saw another boy waving at him politely. Harry smiled and waved back. That's when Harry noticed Draco sitting next to him. Draco saw his friend waving at Harry and he whacked him on the head.

"Do you know them," Ron asked.

"I just know the blonde," he replied.

"Malfoy? You knew him _before_ he saved you?" Harry nodded. "I mean, I don't _know _him, I met him this morning in the library."

"I bet he thought you were a girl," Ron said cheekily.

"Ron," Hermione scowled, looking over her shoulder at him. Ron shrugged. Draco might have thought he was a girl. He wasn't the first, a lot of men that came to the PlayPen thought he was… A girl that was _fully clothed_.

The door slammed open, snapping Harry out of his thoughts. A man with greasy hair and a long crooked nose walked up to the front of the class and glared. He grabbed a list and called out names.

"Lavender Brown."

"Here!"

"Gregory Goyle."

(_Grunt_)

"Pansy Parkinson."

"Here!"

Snape and everyone in the class winced at her banshee voice.

"Hermione Granger."

"Here!"

"Blaise Zabini."

"Here!"

"Draco Malfoy."

"Here!"

Snape stopped and glared at the next name on the list of names. He looked up and scanned the room with glaring eyes.

"Harry Potter."

"Here!"

Everyone turned or looked around frantically for the source of the voice, which every eye in the classroom landed on the Boy-Who-Looked-Like-A-Girl who was sitting next to Ron.

Harry started to sink in his chair. This was his first day at school and everybody was staring at him at the same time.

"Mr. Potter?"

"Yes," Harry asked.

Snape continued to stare, until he heard everyone whispering to his or her neighbours. "Silence!"

Everyone stopped what they've been doing and sat up straight. It was almost like a General yelling at his Privates. (A/N: Get your mind out of the gutter, people!!!) Snape glanced at Harry again and continued to call names.

People still stared at Harry and passed noted to each other while Snape wasn't looking. "Ignore it, Harry," said Ron. "They must find it a little different that you are here looking like this. No offence though," He added quickly, afraid that statement offended the Boy-Who-Lived. But Harry paid no mind.

"Today, you will be brewing an Aging Potion. Your partners will be the person that is sitting beside you." Snape took his wand and waved it. Words began to appear on the chalkboard as he continued. "You have one hour to complete it. The ingredients and directions will be on the board. Follow them correctly and I might not loose another cauldron so early in the year," he said with venom in his mouth as he glanced at the boy who was sitting next to Hermione. The boy just looked about ready to faint.

"That's Neville Longbottom. He's afraid of Snape. His parents use to be Aurors, until some Death Eaters had their way with them. They're in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. The poor chap has been living with his grandmother for years." Harry felt bad for Neville.

"Weasley! Potter! The rest of the class has already started on their potions. There will be no talking in my class. Five points off each of you for your tardiness." Harry was about to protest, but Ron covered his mouth and shook his head.

Ron got up and went to get the ingredients, while Harry got a cauldron. Ron came back and set the things on the table. Harry grimaced at some things that looked a little… disturbing.

Harry read the direction on the chalkboard. _'Add 1 dragon's heart and stir counter clockwise.'_ Harry asked Ron to pass the heart. Half way through, Harry noticed that something was wrong. "Hang on," he said as he looked at the board again. "What's wrong, Harry?"

"The potion is suppose to be a light green, but ours is dark red. I don't get it." Harry looked at Hermione and Neville's cauldron; it was light green. He read through the directions. "I put frog brain in after the dragon's heart and stirred it once. Put two horned toads and horned slugs in. Added three leaches and five puffer-fish eyes and stirred it two times clockwise. I don't get it."

Snape was walking around his class, watching his students trying to perfect the potion with his glaring eyes. By now, he was beside Harry and Ron looking at their potion in disgust. "Mr. Potter. What is this?" Students stopped and turned to their direction.

"It's the Aging Potion, Sir." Snape rolled his eyes. "Mr. Potter, read the fifth line on the chalkboard out loud." Harry scanned the board and read_. "'Add one ginger root and leave it to sit for three minutes.'"_ Harry blushed a dark shaped of red. He must have read number six and skipped five by accident.

"It's not like I expected an 'Outstanding' from a _Potter_. Mr. Weasley!"

"Yes, Sir?"

"Did you help Potter with the potion or did you do nothing," Snape snarled.

"I gave him the ingredients, Sir," Ron said in a low voice. "Congratulations, Mr. Weasley. You will be the first to test your potion," Snape smirked as he gave an empty vial to Ron. Ron took it and filled it up.

Harry gave him an apologetic look. Ron shrugged and downed it with one gulp. Nothing happened. Ron was relieved, but frowned. He was starting to feel something in the pit of his stomach. All of a sudden, he grew three inches taller. His hair grew out a little bit, too. His chin started to itch so he scratched it only to find out that he had hair on it. Ron Weasley had a body of a 25-year-old man. He was _very_ handsome.

"Wow! Ron, you look-," Hermione couldn't continue her sentence as she looked up and down his muscular body. "You look hot, Ron," Lavender said with a blush on her face. Ron smiled and shrugged. Hermione frowned at Lavender as she continued to stare at Ron.

"Mr. Weasley, go to the Hospital Wing this instant," Snape growled. As Ron walked to the door, he heard catcalls and whistles.

"SILENCE!"

After class was over, everyone rushed out of class and walked up to the nearest person in the hall and started with the whispering and pointing again. Hermione walked with Harry to their next class. Within minutes, students started to approach Harry and asked him questions and introducing themselves.

"Hi, Harry. I'm Seamus Finnegan."

"I'm Lavender Brown and this is my friend, Padma Patil." Pretty soon, other students from different houses came up to him. "Hello Harry. I'm Hannah Abbott. I'm from Hufflepuff."

"Marcus Belby. Ravenclaw." Everywhere Harry turned, someone grabbed his hand and shook it or turned him to face them.

"Eddie Carmichael. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Ritchie Coote. I'm in your house, mate."

Harry saw that Draco was walking passed him not daring to look at him. His friend Blaise glanced at Harry and ran to catch up with Draco. "That's enough. Let him through, let him through, I say," Nearly Headless Nick said as he floated through all the students. Everyone froze. A ghost going through you felt like ice going throughout your whole body.

"My, news travels fast, doesn't it?"

The Griffindor house ghost escorted Harry and Hermione to their next class with Griffindors trailing behind them.

* * *

R&R please? 


	8. Chapter 8: Can't Believe They Bought It

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is not mine. It's J. K. Rowling's.

_**No Flames Allowed!!!!!!**_

**_Warning: _**Male-Male Relationships, Swearing, Sexual Situations, M-Preg, Draco bashing others, a Voldemort Pedophile, OOC Harry, and some grammar mistakes that I may have overlooked.

**Summary:** Harry Potter has been missing since age four. Now a new student has arrived in Howgarts. She seems to attract boys everywhere she goes, but she leaves everyone shocked when they find out she's Harry Potter. Now that the truth is out, one question remains. Where did he go all those years ago? DM/HP Slash.

* * *

**Previously on the PlayPen**

"My, news travels fast, doesn't it?"

The Griffindor house ghost escorted Harry and Hermione to their next class with Griffindors trailing behind them.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Can't Believe They Bought It**

"Wow," Harry sighed as he slipped into his new bed. "Today sure was great, huh, Ron?"

"Sure, but it did get annoying when everyone kept bothering you. It's like no one ever seen a celebrity before," he said as he put his things away in his trunk.

It took Madam Pomfrey almost the whole day to turn him back to his sixteen-year-old self again. She did all she could do, but Ron still had some hair on his chin. It was time that Ron should start showing facial hair, but he never had any. He was kind of proud of it. He looked manlier now than he ever did.

"Celebrity?"

"Well, yeah," Ron said.

"Don't call me that," Harry said, taking out his hoop earrings. He went to the bathroom to untie his hair from his braid and combed right through the waves.

"Come on, Hermione's waiting for us in the Common Room. It's almost supper time," Ron called from the dormitory. Harry walked out of the bathroom.

"Let's go now," Ron said as he saw Harry finish putting his hair up in a high ponytail. Every once in a while, Harry would switch hairstyles at least twice a day.

"What's the rush? I could use a nice catnap right now." He climbed onto his bed and his eyes dropped and his breathing calmed. He heard Ron chuckle and walk around the room. He then heard Ron's stomach rubble and couldn't help but smile.

A few minutes passed and Harry still heard Ron shuffle around the room. Harry opened his eyes and frowned. It felt like something was moving under his blanket. He braced himself and threw the blanket off him. Harry yelped and scrambled out of the bed.

"What's wrong, Harry," Ron asked.

"There's a rat on my bed!"

Ron frowned and walked over to the bed. There was indeed a rat on Harry's bed. It was bigger than most rats. Small bald spots were visible on its brown fur, too. Ron looked into its small black eyes, which held fear and tried to scurry away, but Ron caught it.

"Scabbers, you stupid rat. I thought I put in your cage."

"That rat is yours?"

"Yeah. He's been in my family for fifteen years. My older brothers passed him down to me. He's pretty old for a common rat, though," he said as he put him in a small cage. "Come now. I'm hungry." Harry nodded and looked back at the caged rat one more time. Its black eyes were staring right at him. It started to creep Harry out, so he quickly ran after Ron.

"Ron, you have to start shaving pretty soon before hair sprouts all over your face," Hermione said as she saw Ron descending the stairs. Out of nowhere, Lavender had her arm intertwined with Ron's. "Don't be a square, Granger. I think it's cool." Hermione scowled at her.

"Lavender likes it."

"Since when did you care what _she_ thinks," she said with venom in her voice, emphasizing the word 'she'. Ron shrugged and was pulled away by Lavender out of the portrait.

"I can't stand that girl! She's such a bimbo," she said steaming. "I saw that." Hermione turned around and saw Harry at the foot of the staircase with a smile on his face.

"Harry. Wow, you look nice," Hermone said nervously.

"Don't try to change the subject," Harry tisked. "You like Ron, don't you? And you're upset that that Lavender girl took him away from you, am I right? That he is seeing her instead of you?"

"He is **not** seeing her. I like him a little bit… Okay a lot," she said as Harry glared at her. "He's kind of oblivious to some things."

"Really? Wow. Even a blind man could tell that a girl likes him."

"Is it really that obvious," Hermoine panicked. Harry nodded apologetically. Hermione groaned and buried her face in her hands.

"Don't worry. You just can't show it too much," Harry patted her back.

"How do I do that?"

"You just have to play hard to get. You know, ignore him. He'll start to get curious and the next thing you know, BAM!"

"I don't think it really works that way, Harry."

"Of course it will work. It always works in the movies," Harry said with a grin. He always loved movies like those.

"Harry, those are _movies_. _This_ is real life."

"Yeah, but you never know," Harry grinned childishly.

As Harry and Hermione walked into the Great Hall everyone was yet again staring at Harry, but most of them were girls. Once Harry sat down, a red headed girl with freckles sat down on his left. Dean sat on her other side.

"Oh, Harry! I almost forgot. This is my little sister, Ginny," Ron said from across the table. Lavender stared at Harry for a while and turned back to Ron.

Harry paid no attention to what Ron had said. Harry was scanning the Slytherin table for Draco. But, then locked gaze with a Chinese girl on the Ravenclaw table. She blushed and smiled. She quickly turned away after that.

"Hey, Harry. Where have you've been all these years?"

Harry looked at Ron's sister. He had only heard him say that this girl was his sibling, but didn't hear her name. "Um, what was your name again?"

The girl narrowed her eyes. She didn't like being ignored. "Ginny," she said trying to keep her smile. "Yeah, Harry! Where were you," Seamus exclaimed. Within seconds, students crowded Harry and started to ask him questions. Harry was feeling very uncomfortable. People were now starting to push each other and Harry was being pushed against the table.

"That's enough! Leave him alone or I'll hex each and every one of you," Ron said threateningly. And to prove his point, he took out his wand, but didn't point it at anybody. As everyone backed off, Harry muttered a 'thanks'. Ron nodded. Lavender sighed dreamily and latched onto Ron's arm. Hermione who was sitting next to Harry muttered "Stupid airhead." Harry smiled. He had to agree. One look at Lavender and you would instantly put her into the _'Airhead'_ category.

"So, everyone wants to know where I've been," Harry asked not forgetting the question. He was answered by nods along the different house tables and his own. "Well, it started when I was four years old. I don't remember much, but I got lost in London and a woman at a corner of a street found me. Her name was Drew. Then I met Amanda, her sister. They had decided that I was to live with them at their home.

"It looked big on the outside, but it looked bigger inside. And there were girls running all over the place. They were Drew and Amanda's sisters that lived with their father, Ben-" How many sisters do they have," a boy named Dennis Creevey asked.

"About 20 at least," Harry lied. Actually, there were 32 girls at the PlayPen. "Why would your father have so many girls? Wouldn't it have been exhausting for the mother," asked the Chinese girl, Cho Chang. "It wouldn't have really mattered. Ben wanted a son, but all he got were girls. The oldest is all ready thirty-six," Harry said. Some boys snickered including Ron. "What was the mother's name," Hermione asked.

"Christine," he said quickly. "Anyway, Christine wanted to make her husband happy so they kept on trying. It doesn't matter anymore. She died a few years ago."

The girls gasped and the boys looked down feeling bad. Harry couldn't believe this. They had actually thought that he was telling the truth. Mentally, he smiled. Lying was too much fun, so he continued.

"Ben was devastated. He lost the love of his life. He was never going to see her ever again. He got sacked from his job because he was late all the time or he just didn't go to work. He started to drink and spent most of his time in bars." He paused and he looked around him; the girls were close to tears, including Hermione. He got the massage. It was too emotional for them.

"So when I was nine years old, I followed him to a bar and stopped him. I told him that this wasn't what Christine wanted him to do. He had 20 daughters waiting that were worried about him at home. And I told him that he wasn't going to get Christine back by drinking himself drunk. He had to accept that she was gone."

The girls cried. (Out of happiness if you're wondering). After the story was over, everyone bid Harry goodbye and a 'thanks' for his _'life story'_.

"Wow, Harry," Ron awed.

Harry blushed. After dinner was over and everyone was heading back to their dormitories, Harry saw a familiar head of neat blonde hair in the mass of students.

"Draco," Harry called.

At the sound of his name Draco turned. He was walking back to the Slytherin common room with Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle (while Pansy was trying to join their group) when he heard his name being called.

His breath hitched and he took a step back. Merlin, he looked beautiful. He scowled at himself for thinking that.

After getting threw a sea of students, Harry was standing in front of Draco. Blaise and the others were watching the scene with interest while Pansy glared at Harry. "Draco, I haven't seen you all day. Where were you?"

Harry had a feeling that Draco was avoiding him for some reason. Ron and Hermione (minus Lavender) finally pushed passed everyone and stood behind Harry. Ron was glaring at Draco and vice versa.

Draco looked back to Harry and glared. "Sorry, but I don't associate with Griffin_dorks_ such as yourselves." Harry's smile turned upside down. What? What was he playing at? That morning, he was so friendly to him. What happened? Before Harry could ask Draco why he was acting like this, Draco was all ready walking away towards the dungeons.

"Come on, Harry," Ron lead Harry to the stairs. "Malfoy's a prat. He doesn't associate with Griffindors. We shouldn't associate with Slytherins, the slimy gits."

Harry didn't say anything. Why was Draco acting this way? He was the first person he met. Then Ginny was at his side, intertwining her hand in his. Harry didn't seem to mind.

Draco looked back over his shoulder just before he turned the corner. He swore he felt his jaw drop to the floor. He saw Harry and the Weaslette Whore holding hands. He clenched his fists as he continued to the dungeons.

* * *

R&R please? 


	9. Chapter 9: Catch that Snitch!

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is not mine. It's J. K. Rowling's.

_**No Flames Allowed!!!!!!**_

**_Warning: _**Male-Male Relationships, Swearing, Sexual Situations, M-Preg, Draco bashing others, a Voldemort Pedophile, OOC Harry, and some grammar mistakes that I may have overlooked.

**Summary:** Harry Potter has been missing since age four. Now a new student has arrived in Howgarts. She seems to attract boys everywhere she goes, but she leaves everyone shocked when they find out she's Harry Potter. Now that the truth is out, one question remains. Where did he go all those years ago? DM/HP Slash.

* * *

**Previously on the PlayPen**

"Come on, Harry," Ron lead Harry to the stairs. "Malfoy's a prat. He doesn't associate with Griffindors. We shouldn't associate with Slytherins, the slimy gits."

Harry didn't say anything. Why was Draco acting this way? He was the first person he met. Then Ginny was at his side, intertwining her hand in his. Harry didn't seem to mind.

Draco looked back over his shoulder just before he turned the corner. He swore he felt his jaw drop to the floor. He saw Harry and the Weaslette Whore holding hands. He clenched his fists as he continued to the dungeons.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Catch that Snitch**

A week and a half had passed by since Draco had started to avoid Harry. Harry wasn't pleased one bit. He really liked Draco and thought that it would be nice to hang out with him. During Potions, Draco wouldn't even glance at him and Snape, well, he would insult him every chance he got. Not to mention dock points for no reason. And if it were a good reason, the points were taken in large amounts.

Lavander Brown was nearly everywhere Ron went. She was becoming a stalker. Ron didn't seem to mind all that much though. But it didn't please Hermione either. She took Harry's advice (even though it was ridiculous) and ignored Ron. Ron, however didn't understand why she being so stubborn and started to ignore her also. Hermione came to Harry and told him it wasn't working. Harry had another idea in mind. He was going to give Hermione a make over. They had both gotten up early so Harry could try new things with Hermione's looks. He shouldn't have told her to get up so early. He just remembered that he wasn't a morning person.

Hermione lead Harry to the girl's bathroom and Harry set down a black bag with everything a woman needs. He had asked Hermione to snatch some of the girl's make up before she left the dormitory. He sat Hermione in front of a mirror and dug through the bag. He figured that he would start with her hair. "You're a very pretty girl, Hermione," Harry commented. Hermione smiled and blushed after saying a 'thank you'. Not wanting to have Harry do his work in total silence, Hermione started a conversation.

"So Harry, how do you know how to use make up?"

"I see my sisters us it every day of my life and this one time, Amanda used me as a dumpy and applied make up on me because she thought it would look stupid on her," Harry said simply, brushing Hermione's bushy hair.

Hermione laughed at that. "Why wouldn't she ask her other sisters to try it?"

"They thought they would look stupid too, so they held me down and put it all over my face and snapped pictures, too."

Hermione buried her face in her hands to try and muffle her laughter. She soon had to stop for Harry to continue. He was doing a huge favour for her.

"Are they nice?"

"Yeah. They're the best… sometimes. If it weren't for them taking me in, I'll probably be living in the streets or dead," Harry said with a smile. Hermione nodded.

"Though I'm never going to forgive them when they showed pictures of me wearing dresses-," Harry yelped and slapped his hand over his mouth, mentally cursing him self.

"You were wearing dresses," Hermione asked slowly.

"It's not like I wanted to, Hermione, honestly! I was really young, you know. When I started to grow out my hair, the girls were talking about how cute I would look like if I were a girl. And since I was little, I didn't have much choice and they started putting me in dresses and taking pictures. It was so embarrassing," Harry inhaled. He had said that all in one hurried breath.

Hermione just stared at him and laughed. She laughed until she had tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to laugh at you," she apologized when she saw Harry pouting.

Half an hour passed and Harry was standing in front of the mirror the whole time he was fixing Hermione. Now that he was done, he instructed Hermione to close her eyes. She did so and just to make sure, Harry placed his hands over her eyes. He shifted a bit so that he stood behind her. Hermione was getting excided and couldn't wait any longer. Just before she could tell Harry, he moved his hands and her eyes shot open.

There she stood staring at her reflection. She looked beautiful. Her hair was no longer bushy, but hung in wavy-curls. The lip-gloss made her lips look pink and kissable. The blush was brushed lightly on her cheeks, making her look too innocent for her own good. Harry had also applied eyeliner to her. She was a beauty.

"Oh, Harry. Thank you so much," Hermione clung to Harry and gave him a bear hug.

"It was no problem," Harry blushed. "Come on. It's almost breakfast. We'll test out your new look in the Great Hall. Soon, you're going to be the most irresistible woman in this school," Harry exclaimed. Hermione shushed him, telling him that he'll wake everyone up. After that, Hermione quietly snuck back into her dormitory and put the make up back where she had found it.

Down in the Great Hall, it started to get full. Boys came up to Hermione and commented on how pretty she looked. Harry would just smile. Today he was back wearing his hair in a braid and wearing his favourite loop earrings.

Seconds later, Ron came with Lavender holding onto his arm. He saw boys huddled around someone and went to investigate. Once he reached his destination, he gasped. "Hermione?"

Hermione turned to Ron and smiled lovingly. "Hello, Ronald," she greeted politely. "Hermione. You look… great," he blushed. Hermione blushed too and broke eye contact. "What made you change so suddenly, Granger," Lavender asked, tightening her hold on Ron.

"You like it? Harry did it. He asked me if I would like to change a bit, so I said yes," She lied. She looked at Harry and winked. Harry returned it.

Lavender narrowed her eyes, but said nothing. Hermione was pretty. That she couldn't deny. She looked up at Ron and scowled at him. He had yet to take his eyes off Hermione.

Hermione, sensing Ron's eyes upon her stared at her lap and fought hard not to blush. "Come on, Ron. Come sit with me and Parvati," Lavender dragged Ron away before he could protest.

Hermione's smiled turned upside-down. Lavender was not about to give up Ron any time soon. "I bet she doesn't even like him. She never paid any attention to him before, why now? She probably wants him because of his looks," she said sullenly. Harry just patted her back to comfort her.

At the end of the day, Ron wanted to teach Harry how to fly. Harry agreed right away. As they headed to the Quidditch pitch, Ron groaned. The Slytherins were practicing with the equipment.

"Come on, Harry," Ron sighed. "I guess I'll have to teach you near the lake." When they reached their destination, Ron had set his broom on the ground and motion for Harry to do the same with one of the school's broom. "Now what you have to do is stand beside your broom, hold out your hand and say 'up'."

"Up," Harry said. Nothing happened.

"No. You have to say it with feeling. Here, I'll show you." Ron positioned his hand over the broom and "UP!" The broom flared to life and hit Ron in the nose. Ron held his nose and moaned in pain while Harry was on the ground laughing.

"Shut up, Harry," Ron groaned. When Harry had stopped, there was still laughter in the air. Harry and Ron turned towards the Quidditch pitch. The whole Slytherin team was laughing. Harry had just spotted Draco laughing among them. Harry, being childish, stuck his out tongue at them.

"Come here, Ron. Let me have a look." Harry held Ron's head and a tilted it to the right. Now, from Draco's point of view, it looked like Harry was giving Ron a **kiss** **on the lips**. He stared with his mouth hanging open again. He was supposed to practice and look for the golden snitch, but he just couldn't take his eyes off the two. Wait a minute! Where did the snitch go?

"Is my nose bleeding?"

"No. It will be all right," Harry said.

"This is the second time that happened."

"It happened before?"

"Yeah. When I was in first year. Hermione and everyone there were laughing at me," Ron muttered. His ears and cheeks were starting to redden.

"We all make our mistakes."

Harry set the broom down on the ground again. "Up," he commanded. The broom flew into his palm. "Wow," Harry smiled, as the broom struggled in his grasp.

"Brilliant, Harry! Now swing your leg over." Harry did so. He held the broom tighter. "No watch me, Harry." Ron swung over his broom and kicked off the ground and into the air. "Just kick off the ground, Harry," Ron instructed.

Harry gulped and did what Ron instructed him to do. He kicked and felt the wind caress his face tenderly. He was floating in mid air.

"This is amazing, Ron."

Harry lent down and his broom and body moved as one. He turned this way and that. He just loved the feeling of flying.

"Hey, Ron? When are the Qudditch try outs?"

"Not for another week. Why, you want to try out?"

"Yeah."

"Well, what position do you want to be?"

"I haven't thought about it yet."

Ron sighed. Harry laughed and stopped when he saw a small golden ball hovering behind Ron's head. It was the snitch. Harry read about them being nearly impossible to see because they were so fast. He smirked to himself. He was going to catch it.

He moved with his broom in Ron's direction and took off. Ron thinking that Harry was going to attack him moved to the left and watched him give chase to the tiny object. As Harry neared the snitch, the Slytherins were watching him with interest. When Harry thought he had the ball in his grasp, it disappeared into thin air.

He stopped and looked around. It was heading back to the Quidditch pitch and he followed. He passed the Slytherins and was on the snitch's tail again. Just when he thought he was about to catch it, Draco Malfoy came out of nowhere and grabbed it. They both stopped. "Don't you know, it's the Slytherin's turn to practice, Potter," he sneered. "We still have half an hour left, so leave."

"Harry!"

Ron called from bellow them. He motioned for him to come down. "Harry, that was amazing. If Malfoy didn't catch the snitch then you would have caught it under fifteen seconds. You should try out for seeker. Ginny's the seeker, but I think she should play chaser. She takes too long to look for the snitch."

"You really think I should try out for seeker?" Ron agreed enthusiastically. They both walked back to school talking about Harry trying out. "Looks like Potter will be quite the competitor if he does try out," Said Blaise.

"Yeah right," Draco scowled.

* * *

R&R please? 


	10. Chapter 10: What Do You Feel?

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is not mine. It's J. K. Rowling's.

_**No Flames Allowed!!!!!!**_

**_Warning: _**Male-Male Relationships, Swearing, Sexual Situations, M-Preg, Draco bashing others, a Voldemort Pedophile, OOC Harry, and some grammar mistakes that I may have overlooked.

**Summary:** Harry Potter has been missing since age four. Now a new student has arrived in Howgarts. She seems to attract boys everywhere she goes, but she leaves everyone shocked when they find out she's Harry Potter. Now that the truth is out, one question remains. Where did he go all those years ago? DM/HP Slash

**Previously on the PlayPen**

"You really think I should try out for seeker?" Ron agreed enthusiastically. They both walked back to school talking about Harry trying out. "Looks like Potter will be quite the competitor if he does try out," Said Blaise.

"Yeah right," Draco scowled.

**Chapter 10: What Do You Feel?**

_There Draco was, sprawled on his queen sized bed in his own prefect dormitory. A fire was blazing to his right. The cracking of the wood usually lulls him to sleep, but not this night. This night, he was feeling nervous and impatient._

_He didn't know why, but it felt like he was waiting for someone. Whoever that someone was, was taking their precious time to get here. He tapped his fingers on his stomach to keep himself occupied._

_He sat up when he heard a light knock on the door. He got up and opened the door. There was Harry Potter in all his glory. He smiled shyly and said 'hello'. Draco smiled and stepped aside to let him in._

"_I was a little surprised that you asked me to come, Draco," He sat down on the bed. "I earned quite a few stares walking into the Slytherin common room."_

"_I hope no one gave you any trouble," he blurted out. He really didn't know why Harry was here, but here he was talking to him._

"_Oh no, of course not. I just asked where your room was and your friend, Blaise, told me."_

"_The reason why I asked you here Harry was, um…well I was hoping that we could, um…" What the hell was he saying? He didn't know what he was talking about!_

"_Oh. I get it. You were wondering if we could… ," Harry smiled. "Sure, I don't mind," he beckoned Draco to sit next to him. Draco took a breath and sat next to him. He lightly took his glasses off to get a better view of his eyes. They were so beautiful._

_He put the glasses on the nightstand next to the bed and continues to stare into Harry's eyes. What surprised him was that all of a sudden, his lips connected with Harry's lips._

_Harry moaned into the kiss and rapped his arms around Draco's neck. He pulled Draco on top of him._

_Draco poked at Harry's lips asking for entrance (which he got). Harry brushed his fingers through Draco's hair almost in a teasing manner. _

_The two battled for dominate, but Draco came out the as the victor. A Malfoy bowed down to no one. (A/N: Except Voldemort.) Draco was feeling a hot sensation down in his lower regions and tried to ignore it, but failed._

_He pulled away from Harry's lips and looked at his lap. Inside his pants was a growing erection. Harry giggled and blushed. "Let me help you there."_

_He switched positions with Draco. Now that Harry was on top, he got to work on the blonde's pants. Once he finished unzipping them, he pulled them down to the blonde's ankles. Harry smiled at Draco one last time and lowered himself—_

"DRACO!"

Draco eyes snapped open and looked at his surroundings. He was in his bed in the prefect's dormitory. Standing above him was his best friend, Blaise, fully clothed. He was the only one he invited to his dormitory and no one else.

He looked to his right at the clock on his nightstand. Classes started in half an hour. He yawned and looked back to Blaise who had a grin plastered on his face. "What," he snapped irritably.

Blaise continued to grin and shrugged. "Did you… uh… have a nice sleep?"

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Well, I just wanted you to know that… um," Blaise trailed off and pointed to Draco's lap.

Draco glanced down and nearly choked. "Were you dreaming of Pansy, Draco, you naughty boy," Blaise laughed.

Draco threw his pillow at Blaise and yelled at him to get out. Blaise ran out laughing, his laughter echoing all around the halls as he left. Draco moaned in humiliation and in pain. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a cold shower.

Why did he dream of Harry Potter? Why did he dream of them making out? Was he really attracted to Harry Potter? Or was it because he looked like a girl? Was he gay!? More and more questions came to Draco's mind. All of them went unanswered.

There he sat, staring at his plate of bacon and scrambled eggs, wondering about his dream. "Hey, Draco? You alright, mate," Blaise asked.

"What? Oh, yeah."

"What's wrong?"

Draco checked his surroundings to make sure no one was listening. Crabbe and Goyle were too busy stuffing their faces to notice anything. Parkinson was nowhere to be seen (thank Merlin) and his fellow classmates were either eating or chatting with their friends.

"Blaise, do you have any attraction towards Potter?"

"What do you mean," Blaise asked.

"I mean, what do you _feel_ when you look at him?" Draco glanced at the Gryffindor table and saw Harry was laughing at Hermione because Ron managed to spit some of his food on her face. Draco perked at hearing Harry's rich laughter, but quickly looked away so no one would notice.

"Are you asking if I'm gay?"

"No! Just look at him and tell me if you feel something. Like you get butterflies, you know, something like that."

Blaise nodded and stared in Harry's direction. Seconds went by and Draco was still waiting. Draco checked his watch and noted that four minutes had come and gone.

"Well," Draco urged.

"Wow, Draco. I just had this sensation inside me. When I looked at Potter, damn, I don't know how to explain it," Blaise said with a dreamy look on his face.

"Just try little by little."

"I feel… I feel…," Blaise's dreamy look quickly disappeared and was replaced with an evil glint in his eyes and a evil grin. "I FEEL **HORNY**!" And he burst into laughter catching nearly everyone's attention in the Great Hall including the teachers.

Draco slapped his hand over his crazy friend's mouth and tried to calm him down. He looked around nervously and was met with everyone's stare. That's when he saw Harry giggling like mad. He looked to the teachers. Snape was glaring at him and Blaise while McGonagall narrowed her eyes in disappointment. The Headmaster of course just continued to smile that _stupid_ smile and his eyes were twinkling with that _stupid_ twinkle as he stared off into La-La-Land dreamily.

Blaise was gasping for air behind Draco's hand and signalled that he was loosing oxygen. "Are you going to behave?" Blaise answered by licking his hand. Draco tore his arm away in horror and rubbed his saliva-covered hand on his best friend's robes.

"Damn you, Blaise!"

Blaise ginned and put his head on Draco's shoulder. "You know you love it." Draco shoved him and grumbled.

"Seriously. Did you feel anything," Draco took a sip from his pumpkin juice.

"To be honest, I wanted to fuck him."

Draco just ended up spiting him juice all over his plate and table. "Will you cut that shit out already!"

"I'm not playing around anymore. I'm serious. I look at him and a little voice in the back of my head is saying: _'You know you want it, Blaise. You wanna tap that arse'._"

"… Blaise, I think you need help. Maybe get in touch with a Psychiatrist or something because you are starting to scare me." And Draco was _not_ joking.

"You know, my father said the same thing when I was eight. I can't believe I remembered that just now," Blaise said amazed. "Draco why did you ask me about what I feel when I look at Potter?"

"I had a dream about him."

"And? Why were you dreaming about him? Is there any particular reason," Blaise teased.

"Shut up. I dreamt that he came to my dormitory and we, well, wemadeout."

"Excuse me? Didn't hear that last part."

"Wemadeout."

"One more time, but slowly."

"We. Made. Out."

"…….. Is that it?"

"What do you mean 'Is that it'," Draco seethed. "I dreamt that I made out with the Boy-Who-Bloody-Lived. Tell me, is that normal?"

"It is if you're gay," Blaise smiled.

"I am not gay."

"Alright, you're bisexual then." Draco sighed and made another plate of food for him self. He didn't want to eat the bacon and eggs that was soaked with his pumpkin juice. Eww!

"Thank Merlin it's free period," Ron exclaimed. Ron went to bed late last night and was practically sleeping in all of his classes. He was planning on taking a nap before class.

"Ron, why were you up so late," Hermione asked.

"Homework."

"Honestly Ronald, doing your homework at the late minute!"

Ron scuffed and headed for the boys dormitory. Harry and Hermione sat down next to the fireplace. They were in mid-October and it was already getting cold. "Harry did you see that Malfoy was stealing glances at you this morning at the Great Hall?"

"Was he?"

"Just forget it," Hermione sighed. Sometimes Harry was too naïve. A yell came from upstairs. "That sounded like Ron."

Ron came running down the stairs like a tornado. He stomped up to Hermione and shoved a bed sheet in her face. "What do you call this," Ron steamed.

"A bed sheet, Ron."

"No. It's a bed sheet covered in blood." Ron was right. There was a blotch of blood on the bottom of the sheet and some spots along the edge. "What's that got to do with me?"

"Your monster of a cat! He ate Scabbers!"

"That's rubbish! You have no proof."

"What do you call this then," to prove his point Ron opened his right palm. "Cat's hair!_ Orange_ cat's hair!"

"Well it's not Crookshanks's fault. It's in his nature," Hermione yelled. Her eyes were watering up and tears were about to fall. "Out of my way." She ran passed Ron, up the spiral staircase and into the girl's dormitory.

"That was harsh, Ron," Harry sighed.

R&R please?


	11. Chapter 11: Evil Rises Once Again

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is not mine. It's J. K. Rowling's.

_**No Flames Allowed!!!!!!**_

**_Warning: _**Male-Male Relationships, Swearing, Sexual Situations, M-Preg, Draco bashing others, a Voldemort Pedophile, OOC Harry, and some grammar mistakes that I may have overlooked.

**Summary:** Harry Potter has been missing since age four. Now a new student has arrived in Howgarts. She seems to attract boys everywhere she goes, but she leaves everyone shocked when they find out she's Harry Potter. Now that the truth is out, one question remains. Where did he go all those years ago? DM/HP Slash.

* * *

**Previously on the PlayPen**

"What do you call this then," to prove his point Ron opened his right palm. "Cat's hair!_ Orange_ cat's hair!"

"Well it's not Crookshanks's fault. It's in his nature," Hermione yelled. Her eyes were watering up and tears were about to fall. "Out of my way." She ran passed Ron, up the spiral staircase and into the girl's dormitory.

"That was harsh, Ron," Harry sighed.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Evil Rises Once Again**

"And Griffindor wins the game!" The Griffindors in the audience cheered for their team for they didn't win a game against Slytherin since Oliver Wood graduated. He may have not been Seeker, but he did a great job at being Keeper. Ron was all right, but sometimes he would choke and try to block the three hoops at the same time.

"Griffindor wins! Harry Potter has caught the Snitch. That earns his house 150 points. That leaves Griffindor in the lead for the House Cup," commented Luna Lovegood.

As the audience left the stands, the two teams headed for the showers. The Griffindor team was in high spirit while the Slytherin team sulked and glared.

"That was a wicked game, Harry! Looks like I trained you good. The more I trained you, the more you got better. Too bad Scabbers isn't here, he would have liked to see us win even though it was weeks ago since that monster of a cat ate him."

Harry blocked out Ron's voice and headed for the shower cabin next to the Slytherin's cabin. Ginny use to play Seeker, but Ron being the Quidditch Captain, now made her play Chaser.

As they walked in the door, a mountain of water splashed them all. Harry, who was the first one to get over his shock; looked inside the room to see Mr. Filch. He was soaked from head to toe. Although, no one could see his toes for they were under water, a foot under water.

He was banging on the pipes with his fist. "Stupid, good for nothing-." He caught sight of Harry and the others. "This cabin is out of order. You have to share the other one," he wheezed.

Ron glanced at Harry and made a face. Then they turned to leave. They opened the door to the next cabin and were met with steam brushing against their faces. They walked to the locker room and undressed. Ginny was the only girl on the team, not to mention in the whole cabin. She made her way to the girl's locker room, but not before stealing a glance at Harry undressing.

When they were done, they wrapped towels around their waists and entered the shower. "What the bloody hell, are _you _doing here?"

Harry turned to meet a _very_ wet and _very_ naked Draco Malfoy. Draco looked surprised, happy, and mad at the same time. But the one emotion that stood out more was anger.

Draco glared and repeated himself. "I said what are you doing here?" Ron glared and complied. "The other cabin is flooded. Filch told us to come here."

"Don't you think you should wait until we're finished," Blaise asked.

"There are more showers than all of us put together besides we're already here," Ron said as he walked across the rows of showers until he got to the end. He slipped off he towel and put it on a hook that was on the right side of the wall.

He stood there naked; his muscles were tense after the game. He turned the shower on and tensed when the cold water hit his body. The water soon changed to warm. Droplets of water slipped throw his red locks and traveled down to his freckled face. Then ran down his neck, to his collarbone, toned chest, six packed stomach, until they slipped down his waist and disappeared in his-…

Ahem…

Harry followed suit and so did the rest of the Griffindor team. He went to the end with Ron and turned the shower on. And then he took his towel off and placed it on the hook next to Ron's. Draco who was watching Harry turned away with a nosebleed. He turned to his shower and tried to act like nothing happened.

As Harry scrubbed his body his cut on his arm reopened. He sighed and put it under the water. "Hey Harry, where did you get that cut," Ron asked.

"Remember a few days ago when we were in the Griffindor common room? I dropped my glasses and when I bent down to get them, I cut my arm on the corner of the table. It was really sharp, too. Want to hear about a weird dream I had, Ron?"

"Sure."

"That night I had a strange dream. I was lying in my bed when this little man came in. He was going bald and he had buckteeth too. He took my arm and reopened my cut with a knife. I tried to stop him but he held me down. I couldn't do anything, but watch him. The strange this is, he took out a vial and let my blood drip inside until it was full and then he was gone. When I woke up my bed sheets were covered in my blood. You were still asleep and I had to get them clean."

"Weird."

Harry nodded and shampooed his hair when his arm stopped bleeding. Draco who was on the other side on the room still heard their conversation. He really didn't pay much attention to it exactly; he was too busy staring at Harry's cute bottom. Sadly, he had to stop because if he didn't he would get a—too late! He looked down and stared at his erection.

Damn it!!!

Draco hurriedly covered his lower half with as much soap as possible and turned the faucet to cold.

Just when everything was going to be fine, Blaise happened to come by to have a little chat. "Hey Draco. Shouldn't you be done by now—," he stopped and looked down below Draco's waist and his smile turned into that sadistic grin he was famous for. He just continued to grin and stole glances in Harry's direction.

"Malfoy, you dawg. And in a room full of men no less."

"Shut up, Blaise!"

That's when Draco noticed something. He saw his teammates naked all the time in the showers, but when he looked at Harry, well…

So then that didn't mean he was gay, was he? Maybe he was, but only with Harry. Maybe that's it. It's possible, right? It had to be. If he were to look at Blaise right now he wouldn't feel a thing. He did so and stared for ten seconds… nothing as expected. Blaise did have a well length shaft. That boy would go far.

"What," Blaise asked as he saw Draco looking at his lower regions. "Nothing, Blaise. I just did a little experiment."

"You did," Blaise asked confused.

"Forget it."

* * *

Hundreds of miles away from Hogwarts, there was a dark and overgrown graveyard; the black outline of a small church was visible beyond a large yew tree to the right. There was also the outline of a fine old house on the hillside to the left.

It was silent and slightly eerie. Throw the darkness a dark figure walked steadily holding something in his arms. It looked like a baby or a bundle of robes. He walked until he reached his destination, a cauldron. The figure dropped the buddle into the cauldron and started a fire under it. Meters away, a giant snake waited patiently by a headstone with the name of Tom Riddle written on it.

The water within the cauldron was alight with sparks now. The dark figure raised his wand and spoke to the night.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!"

The surface of the grave the giant snake was waiting by cracked. A trickle of dust rose into the air and into the cauldron. The water sizzled and hissed at the contact. The figure drew a dagger from his robes. His voice broke into sobs as he raised the dagger. "Flesh—of the servant—w-willingly given—you will—revive—your master."

He stretched his arm out in front of him—the hand was missing a finger. He gripped the dagger in his hand tightly and chopped his hand off with one quick swift. The figure panted as the severed hand was dropped in the cauldron with a splash. The potion turned a burning red and waited for the last ingredient to be added.

The pitiful figure gasped and moaned in agony, but his still continued. "B-blood of the enemy… unwillingly taken… you will… resurrect your foe." He drew out a vial of blood, uncorked it and poured it into the potion. The potion turned a blinding white.

The figure that had done his job collapsed to the ground cradling the bleeding stump of his arm gasping, whimpering and sobbing.

The blinding white slowly faded until it was no more. Suddenly, a surge of white steam billowed thickly from the cauldron. An outline of a man, tall and skeletally thin, rising slowly from inside of the cauldron and placed his feet on the cold, hard ground.

"Robe me, Wormtail," he whispered threateningly.

Wormtail, sobbing and moaning got to his feet and scrambled to pick up the black robes from the ground and pulled them one-handed over his master's head. Whiter than a skull, with wide, livid scarlet eyes and a nose that was as flat as a snake's, with slits for nostrils…

_Lord Voldemort had risen again._

"Hold out you arm, Wormtail," he said lazily.

"Oh, master… thank you, master," Wormtail held out his stump of an arm to his master.

Voldemort laughed. "The other arm," he said sadistically. Voldemort bent down to Wormtail's level and pulled out his other arm. He forced the sleeve of Wormtail's robes up past by his elbow. There was Wormtail's tattoo—a skull with a snake producing from its mouth— the Dark Mark, a sign that he was one of the Dark Lord's followers.

"It is back," he said softly. "They will all have noticed it… and now we shall see… now we shall see…"

He pressed his long, white forefinger to the brand on Wormtail's arm. He removed his finger only to watch the Dark Mark turn jet-black. There he waited for his followers to come to him. For those who didn't would be severely punished. He would see to that.

* * *

R&R please? 


	12. Chapter 12: Masquerade

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is not mine. It's J. K. Rowling's.

_**No Flames Allowed!!!!!!**_

**_Warning: _**Male-Male Relationships, Swearing, Sexual Situations, M-Preg, Draco bashing others, a Voldemort Pedophile, OOC Harry, and some grammar mistakes that I may have overlooked.

**Summary:** Harry Potter has been missing since age four. Now a new student has arrived in Howgarts. She seems to attract boys everywhere she goes, but she leaves everyone shocked when they find out she's Harry Potter. Now that the truth is out, one question remains. Where did he go all those years ago? DM/HP Slash.

* * *

**Previously on the PlayPen**

"It is back," he said softly. "They will all have noticed it… and now we shall see… now we shall see…"

He pressed his long, white forefinger to the brand on Wormtail's arm. He removed his finger only to watch the Dark Mark turn jet-black. There he waited for his followers to come to him. For those who didn't would be severely punished. He would see to that.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Masquerade**

It was all Hollow's Eve, the night of the Masquerade Ball. Dumbledore announced it only a week ago. Of course it was only for the fifth, sixth and seventh years. The reason why he decided to have a ball was to take everyone's mind off the Azkaban break out. Two weeks ago, all of the Death Eaters that were supporters to Lord Voldemort escaped. It was all over the Daily Profit and panic was let loose. That is why Dumbledore announced the ball, to calm things down.

Girls from all four houses scrambled about talking about the ball. Giving tips on what make-up or perfume to wear. They had only 168 hours to plan out their dress, make-up, perfume, but most of all **dates**.

The boys on the other hand could care less. They would rather wait until the last minute to find a date. There had been an early trip to Hogsmeade three days ago to supply the students with their dresses, dress robes and masks.

The Great Hall was magnificent. The four house tables were gone and replaces with a stage on the left side and a table of goods and candies on the right. Jack-o-lanterns were floating above the many heads scurrying excitedly all around the hall. The Head table held the professors of Hogwarts. Some enjoying themselves, others were grumbling to themselves. The ceiling that was enchanted to look like the outside sky was beautiful. It was a midnight black with small spots of light that twinkled with happiness. The full moon shined with all her might with her children.

There in the corner was Draco Lucius Malfoy along with his 'bodyguards'. He stood there holding his plain white mask that was a shape of a skull (A/N: Think of the Phantom's mask from the Phantom of the Opera. The one he wore at the Masquerade.) glaring at by-passers. If you were wondering where his date was, well… he doesn't have one.

It's not that he didn't want to come alone. There were two reasons why he came alone: number one was because a certain someone had captured his heart and would be too humiliated if he asked him to accompany him to the ball. Not to mention that it would bring unwanted attention to them. After such a short period of time, he came to the conclusion that he was in love with that certain someone.

Number two was Pansy Parkinson. The bitch was driving every girl that walked up to him away. She even ranted that she was coming to the ball with him even though everyone knew that he couldn't stand her. That is why he has Crabbe and Goyle with him, to protect him from that obsessed woman; also because they were dateless too.

He spotted Weasley's mop of red hair at the table on the other side of the hall digging into all the goodies he could get his hands on. He was totally oblivious to Brown's advances. She huffed and took a sip of pumpkin juice. No doubt that Brown had asked Weasley to the ball.

Then Draco spotted Granger with some unknown boy. It was obvious that he was from Griffindor. Draco had seen him around before, but couldn't remember where. Since he was prefect, he new every student in the school. He just couldn't remember where he had seen this boy. He was a big guy actually. He wore a smug grin on his face as he wrapped his arm around Granger's slim waist. She immediately slapped his hand away. Now Draco remembered, Granger was with Cormac McLaggen. That guy had a cocky attitude and was pushy towards the girls. He was worse than himself. Rumour has it that he had anger management problems. He was also in his last year of Hogwarts, too.

"This is boring," he sighed. "Where the hell is Zabini?"

"He got sick after dinner," Goyle grunted.

"Useless," Draco seethed.

"Oh Drakey! There you are!"

Draco winced at the voice. Damn it! She found him. Pansy made her way to Draco, but Crabbe and Goyle stopped her. "What are you two trolls doing," she whined.

As Crabbe's and Goyle's massive bodies hidden Dracos, he put on his mask and fled to the other side of the room as far as possible without being seen.

Actually, as he fled he did not know where he was going until he bumped into someone. "Watch it, oaf," he sneered. The person he bumped into turned and glared. Grey-silver met Emerald-green. Draco's breath hitched in his throat. It was Harry. He could never forget the colour and beauty of his eyes. They were so intoxicating. His eyes stood out more because they were the only colour behind his mask. His mask was black and was shaped of a butterfly covering his face except his mouth and chin.

"H-Harry, I-I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you," he stammered.

Harry's eyes softened and he smiled. Draco had become nicer to him these past few weeks. In fact, he'd become nicer _and_ shy around him.

"That's alright, Draco. It was just an accident," Harry said taking off his mask. "So, where's your date?"

"I didn't come with one."

"You didn't? But I thought that Parkinson girl-,"

"She lied," Draco cut in.

"… Okay."

There was silence for a minute or two. It was kind of awkward so Draco broke the silence. "Um… so where's your date," he asked. If you listened very, _very_ closely, you could hear a faint bit of jealousy in his voice.

"I came alone. There was that Cho Chang girl that asked me, but I turned her down. She seemed quite disappointed and it looked like she was going to cry."

"Hey, Harry!"

Draco and Harry turned to the source of the voice. It was Neville and with him was Ginny. Neither of them was wearing their masks. Ginny blushed shyly at Harry. Draco growled. That Weaslette was trying to act like an innocent little virgin, which she was **not**!

She looked at Harry longingly. She would have asked him to the ball herself, but Neville had already asked her and she felt sorry for him so she went with him. Also, she heard of Harry rejecting Cho Chang who was the prettiest girl in seventh year. If Harry rejected Cho, why would he want to go with her? She wasn't going to give up though.

"Harry, why didn't you take Cho to the ball? I heard she likes you," Neville said.

"Well, I didn't want to go with her because I don't know her all that well. I never even talked to her before. Saying 'hi' doesn't count as talking does it?"

Now that she thought of it, Ginny never really spoke to Harry on her own. When she did, it was either Ron or Hermione that included her in their conversations. She never really talked to him directly; she just stood afar and watched—

"Of course not," Draco agreed.

"Harry, is Malfoy bothering you," Ginny glared.

"Actually, I think it is you who is bothering him, Weaslette," Draco sneered.

"Don't call me that!"

"Come on, you guys. None of you are bothering me," Harry said urging them to stop fighting. An orchestra of house elves appeared on stage. All were holding instruments of strings, woodwinds and brass except the conductor.

The conductor tapped the stand. Three seconds later, music began filling the entire Great Hall. Girl's dragged their struggling dates to the dance floor and forced them to dance.

Harry spotted Ron and Lavender to his left. Lavender was trying to convince Ron to dance, but Ron would just decline. To Harry's right, he saw Hermione wincing because Cormac kept stepping on her feet. Harry looked to Ron again and saw that he spotted Hermione with Cormac. He frowned, grabbed Lavender and pulled her roughly to the dance floor.

"Come Ginny, let's dance," Neville offered his hand to her and she took it. She gave Harry one last longing look hoping that Harry would get jealous and ask her for a dance, but turned away disappointed. Harry wasn't even looking in her direction. He was to busy watching Ron and Hermione glare at each other totally ignoring their dates. Soon, the whole room was filled with masks dancing. Professor Dumbledore offered his hand to McGonagall. She blushed and took his hand. McGonagall put her cat mask on and Dumbledore slid his happy-face clown mask to his face.

Everyone was dancing except for a few date-less students and teachers. But most importantly, Draco and Harry were still standing in the middle of the floor. Harry turned with a blush and went to sit down and Draco followed.

Draco and Harry sat watching their friends, teachers and others dance to the music. Draco wanted so badly to ask Harry to dance, but everyone knew their masks. They would probably jeer or cause a riot.

"Do you want something to drink," Draco asked.

Harry nodded and continued to stare at his surroundings. Draco came back with two goblets of pumpkin juice. They sat there together talking the whole time that they were there.

At Midnight, the Masquerade was over. Draco and Harry bade a goodnight to each other and left for their dormitories.

* * *

Lord Voldemort sat in his chair that looked like a throne. Below him were his followers. In front of him was his Inner Circle. Lucius Malfoy, his General, Crabbe Senior, Goyle Senior, Bartemius Crouch Jr., Bellatrix Lestrange, Walden McNair, Nott and Peter Pettigrew.

He punished them all for not trying to find him like Wormtail did. Even though he did it in fear. Even though some of his Death Eaters were in Azkaban at the time, he needed to cause pain. Why? Because he liked it!

Behind them were his Soldiers and Henchmen. Avery, Rabastan Lestrange, Rodophus Lestrange, Mulciber, Augustus Rookwood, Antonin Dolohov, Gibbon and Jugson. Voldemort had made sure that all of them suffered at his wand, especially Avery.

"Bella! You are excellent at Divination are you not," the Dark Lord asked. He pulled out his wand from his robes and summoned a crystal ball and placed it in front of Bellatrix Lestrange.

She pulled down her hood and gazed into the ball. Some years ago, she had a handsome face with thick shining, dark hair and heavily lidded eyes. But now, after spending years in Azkaban has left her gaunt with a skull-like face.

"What is it that you wish to see, Master?"

"Show me, Harry James Potter," he commanded impatiently.

Bellatrix kept her gaze on the ball and searched deep into the depths of the misty substance within. Moments later, she picked it up, approached her Lord with a bow and held out the crystal ball to him. He grasped it and looked inside.

"Bella, you have failed me. What I see in here is a young woman sleeping in her bed," Voldemort glared.

"My Lord, I assure you that is the Boy-Who-Lived."

"Does this look like a sixteen-year-old boy to you!?"

To prove his point, he held out the ball for all to see. Inside was a very attractive young girl in her bed fast asleep. Her head rested lightly on her pillow. Her black hair tossed all around her.

"Please my Lord, I humbly ask you to look closer," she begged.

Lord Voldemort glared once more before he turned back to the crystal ball. He glanced at the girl inside. The look on her face… she was in pain. Voldemort couldn't help but think that she was beautiful. No, more than that. She looked gorgeous.

She tossed her head to the right and to the left. Once she stopped, she was facing Voldemort's right. She tossed her head so much that her tresses were tossed to the side as well. Leaving a thunderbolt-shaped scar visible.

Voldemort's eyes widened and he dropped the misty ball in shock. The ball shattered into thousands of tiny shards. His followers seemed shocked as well. They had never seen their Lord looked the way he looked just now. The Dark Lord stared at the shards of the ball. Once he was back to his scenes, he commanded everyone to leave the room. They all rushed to the exit in a hurry for if their Lord should think that they were not fast enough, he would curse them into oblivion.

Back at Hogwarts, Harry woke up from a nightmare holding his scar in pain. His nightmare was about Lord Vodemort and his followers. Voldemort was looking into a crystal ball at him and he dropped it.

* * *

R&R please? 


	13. Chapter 13: Obsessing

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is not mine. It's J. K. Rowling's.

_**No Flames Allowed!!!!!!**_

**_Warning: _**Male-Male Relationships, Swearing, Sexual Situations, M-Preg, Draco bashing others, a Voldemort Pedophile, OOC Harry, and some grammar mistakes that I may have overlooked.

**Summary:** Harry Potter has been missing since age four. Now a new student has arrived in Howgarts. She seems to attract boys everywhere she goes, but she leaves everyone shocked when they find out she's Harry Potter. Now that the truth is out, one question remains. Where did he go all those years ago? DM/HP Slash.

* * *

**Previously on the PlayPen**

Voldemort's eyes widened and he dropped the misty ball in shock. The ball shattered into thousands of tiny shards. His followers seemed shocked as well. They had never seen their Lord looked the way he looked just now. The Dark Lord stared at the shards of the ball. Once he was back to his scenes, he commanded everyone to leave the room. They all rushed to the exit in a hurry for if their Lord should think that they were not fast enough, he would curse them into oblivion.

Back at Hogwarts, Harry woke up from a nightmare holding his scar in pain. His nightmare was about Lord Vodemort and his followers. Voldemort was looking into a crystal ball at him and he dropped it.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Obsessing**

The Dark Lord sat on his throne alone in his bedroom, his gaze never leaving the crystal ball. Inside was Harry doing his homework with a redheaded boy trying not to fall asleep and a girl with a book in her face. He assumed that they were his friends, but paid no mind. His attention was fully on Harry.

Voldemort didn't know how many days and hours he spent studying him. Just by staring at him, Voldemort could sense how powerful his was. He might have not lived in the Wizarding world long, but he was still powerful. Harry just didn't realise it. He might have been powerful, but he didn't know how to fully awaken or control his powers.

It wasn't just Harry's power that fascinated Voldemort, but also the way he looked. He had wondered if the boy were a virgin. It would be a very slim chance if he did turn out to be. He is sixteen and that is when the hormones rage inside to get some attention. Then he stopped. What in the bloody hell was he doing??? What was he thinking??? For three days (he assumed it was that long) he was obsessing over Harry Potter. The boy that was to be his downfall! And here he was just… just… he glanced back at the ball with Harry's smiling face inside. That smile turned into a laugh that sounded like rich music to his ears.

In his anger and lust for the boy, he took the ball and smashed it to pieces. (A/N: (Sigh) Another crystal ball wasted.) That boy was going to ruin him. He wouldn't defeat him if he fancied the boy. A bloody fucking pedophile! That is what he is going to turn out as! Not a Dark Lord, but a fucking PEDOPHILE!!!

Who ever heard of a Dark Lord that turned out to be a pedophile? With a sixteen year old boy no less! And that boy was destined to ruin him! Perhaps he could just meet him in person just once, he could convince him to join him. He was still recovering in getting all his powers back and soon he would be powerful enough to take over the Wizarding world once again.

He stood from his throne and walked to a picture on the wall that had a basilisk feeding upon a baby dragon. He removed the picture and behind it was a volt. This kind of volt needed blood, the blood of the person who installed it. He took a dagger from his robes and sliced his palm open. He pressed his palm on the volt and let his blood soak inside.

The volt's gears started to move and the door swung open. Inside were his most valuable possessions. Inside the volt were a diary, a little golden cup and a blue hair clip. The diary was his, but the golden cup and the hair clip both belonged to Helga Hufflepuffs and Rowena Ravenclaws. (A/N: Just thought of making him have something of Ravenclaws.)

The reason why these were so special was because they were his Horcruxes. Each item had a piece of his soul. His pet, Nagini, was a Horcrux herself. Voldemort had six Horcruxes in all, but two were gone. The memory left him in a rage. His ring and locket were both gone. His ring had disappeared and he had no idea where it could be. But his locket was stolen by a R.A.B. He knew who this 'R.A.B' character was. A treacherous follower of his that he himself killed. Both his ring and locket were passed down from generation to generation for they had once belonged to Salazar Slytherin himself, Voldemort's **ancestor**.

"_Massster."_

He turned to see Nagini slithering through the open door. She slithered up his leg and coiled on his shoulder.

"_What isss it, my pet?"_

"Why have you taken them out? They ssshould be kept hidden. Away from prying eyesss." 

"_I will ussse only two of thessse objectsss to regain my youth and humanity."_

"_Why would you want to do that for? There mussst be a reassson for your behaviour."_

"_Oh, there isss, my pet. There isss."_

Nagini stared at her master as he took his diary that held his sixteen-year-old self and the hair clip that held his twenty-year-old self. The objects he chose held his younger selves. If he used these two, the younger he would appear far younger in his current age.

In order for his soul to fuse back into his body, he would need a potion. And no one could make a potion better than his spy, Severus Snape. But he did not show up the night of his resurrection. And that had him thinking. Was he a coward? He had heard from Lucius that he was the Potions Master at Hogwarts. But why had he not showed up?

'I will find out soon enough,' he thought as he called his follower.

Severus Snape sat at his desk at eight o'clock at night. He was correcting his fifth years Hufflepuff class's essays. He had gone through his tenth essay and not one of them received an Acceptable or higher. Just when he thought he was done and getting ready for bed, his arm stung like a thousand needles.

He had felt it. The first time **he** had called. He had no choice but to answer his call this time. He could not Apparate and he could not floo for he had no powder. He would have to leave the castle in order to Apparate.

For several minutes, Snape had to walk from the dungeons to the main hall and across the school grounds until he reached an area for Apparation. He had kept **him** waiting and **he** did not like to wait.

He made sure no one was around and disappeared only to reappear inside of an old manor. It was his Lord's father's manor. "Hello, Severus."

He turned to see the Dark Lord alive and kicking. He sat on his throne with his pet serpent curled around his chest. He bowed in show of his respect for him. "You have called, my Lord."

"Yes, I have and also the night of my rebirth. Why have you not come to me that night?" Voldemort looked at him straight in the eye. He was performing the Legilimens spell in hoping to catch him off guard, but Severus was an expert in Occlumency. And therefore, could not tell if Severus were lying or not.

"I did not want to cause suspicion around the castle, my Lord. Also, I have been working in Hogwarts for the few years and was in the middle of something of great importance."

"Be that as it may, Severus, but you are still my servant and when I call upon you, I expect you to answer. Is that anyway on clear, Severus," he snarled.

"Yes, my Lord," Snape whispered.

"But I am curious, Severus, what could possibly be of great importance other than my revival?"

Now, Snape had to think of something fast for he was walking into a dangerous territory. He was on thin ice now. He could feel sweat on his brow, but luckily his hair happened to hide it. "I was with Potter, my Lord. He is terrible in Potions and the Headmaster suggested that I tutor him. He was watching the entire tutorial, my Lord. Please forgive your loyal servant," he begged as he bowed lower.

Voldemort snarled. That would have been a believable story to someone else, but the Dark Lord was not sure. He could never tell. Severus Snape was like a jigsaw puzzle with a missing piece.

"Never mind. I want you to make a potion for me," he leered down at the Potions Master.

"A potion, my Lord?"

"Yes, a potion. A potion that could separate two pieces of my soul from these two objects," he indicated to the diary and hair clip.

"My Lord?"

"It is of no concern to you. Just do as you are told, Severus."

"Yes, Master." Snape stood and took the two objects without question and left. He had no idea how the Dark Lord got two pieces of his soul into two plain objects such as these. Also, he did know how to get them out. Voldemort said that they required a potion so maybe he could check in the library. Although, something like this must be in the Restricted Section. He had no doubt that he was dealing with very dark magic. Snape gave his master one last look and Apparated outside of Hogwarts.

(A/N: Remember that the Horcruxes were forbidden and stuff so Snape doesn't know about any of it.)

"_I don't trussst that SSSeverusss SSSnape,"_ Nagini hissed in her master's lap.

"_Yesss, but we'll make good ussse of him in the mean time,"_ Voldemort petted her head lightly.

"What do you plan to do, my Massster? What do you plan to do with that potion onccce your sssoulsss are exxxtracted from them?"

"_You ssshall sssee my pet. Onccce I have that potion, you ssshall sssee."_

'_Why mussst you talk in riddlesss, Massster? Why not jussst tell me? What are you keeping from me, Massster," _Nagini thought suspiciously.

Voldemort called for Bellatrix and ordered her to get him another crystal ball. Once she came back, he dismissed her as he snatched the object from her claw-like hands. She left with a huff and looked one last time at her Lord longingly.

Voldemort sat on his throne and gazed into the ball. Harry was in his sight again and he was talking to someone. The ball did not show whom, but who ever it was made Harry blush.

* * *

R&R please? 


End file.
